Ese Pequeño Gran Problema
by Nagini86
Summary: Hermione tiene una misión, una misión muy, muy muy peligrosa. Tiene que cuidar de un niño de seis años. Y lo peor es que ese niño... se llama Draco. Y a Ron puede darle un infarto.
1. Una mision diferente

**1-Una misión un tanto diferente**

8.30 de la mañana. En punto.

Hermione observó las grandes puertas de roble del despacho de la Profesora McGonagall. La _directora_ de Hogwarts. Durante un segundo cruzaron por su mente las palabras "despacho de Dumbledore", pero movió la cabeza enérgicamente para alejarlas. Aquello era demasiado doloroso, y hacía demasiado tiempo.

Alzó una mano para tocar a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió con un chirrido antes siquiera de tocarla.

-Ah, señorita Granger, esto es lo que más me gusta de usted. Siempre puntual –sonrió afectuosamente la mujer tras el enorme escritorio. La profesora McGonagall parecía mas mayor que la última vez que la vio (_era_ más mayor) pero también mas animada. Al fin y al cabo, el fin de la guerra le había traído la paz a todo el mundo.

-Gracias, profesora. Me alegro de verla. –sonrió Hermione.

-Yo también, por supuesto. Hace demasiado tiempo desde la última reunión de la Orden –dijo MacGonagall sin borrar la sonrisa, indicando con un ademán que se sentara. Hermione se sentó en uno de los cómodos butacones y miró a la directora, esperando pacientemente a que ésta se decidiera a hablar. McGonagall paseó la mirada por la inmensa ventana que tenia a su derecha.

-Es usted mi más apreciada alumna... ex - alumna –se corrigió – la bruja más inteligente de su edad, la mejor estudiante que he tenido el placer de enseñar jamás... –Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. Aquello era cierto, por supuesto, pero al fin y al cabo, escucharlo de labios de McGonagall era halagador –Y también una persona con una cierta tendencia a... quebrantar normas cuando es necesario, capaz de poner en orden sus prioridades, que se preocupa por los demás.

La directora hizo una pausa. Miró a Hermione fijamente. Hermione sostuvo su mirada.

-La he llamado porque tengo un asunto importante del que ocuparme. Un asunto _muy_ importante –hizo una pausa en la que sus palabras quedaron flotando en la mente de Hermione. La joven asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. –Quiero que entienda –prosiguió la profesora –que esto que voy a pedirle no es _sólo _algo de vital importancia para la Orden, sino también un... _favor personal._

Hermione Granger miró con incredulidad a su, por el espacio de seis años seguidos, más preciada profesora. Jamás hubiera pensado que McGonagall le pediría un favor personal. Pero aquello la llenaba de orgullo.

-Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, profesora –afirmó rotundamente y con seguridad. Más tarde se arrepentiría de aquello. Oh, si. Se arrepentiría, _sin duda_.

La profesora McGonagall asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sabía que no me defraudaría, señorita Granger –se levantó, nerviosa, y eso extrañó muchísimo a Hermione –La misión es relativamente sencilla, y esperamos que no corra usted ningún riesgo. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos el problema resuelto en una semana, y ese será el fin de sus molestias. Por supuesto, existe el pequeño contratiempo de que el asunto se alargue más de lo previsto, pero en ningún caso más de tres semanas.

-Pero profesora... en tres semanas es el cumpleaños de Andrómeda Lupin... Usted sabe que no puedo perdérmelo, Remus y Tonks me matarían... –comenzó Hermione preocupada. El primer cumpleaños de la hija de Remus era algo que no se perdería por nada del mundo.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, no se preocupe. No va a tener que desplazarse a ningún lugar ni a cambiar sus planes, es más sería mejor para todos que se comportara normalmente –explicó la directora.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la joven con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –Creí que había dicho usted que tendría que llevar a cabo una misión.

-Ejem, si, pero... bueno su misión será digamos, de acogida –explicó la profesora.

-¿De acogida? –repitió incrédula Hermione -¿Quiere decir que tengo que guardar algo en mi casa?

-A alguien –aclaró la profesora McGonagall. Hermione abrió todavía más los ojos.¿A _alguien_?

-¿Quiere decir que tengo que proteger a alguien y esconderlo en mi casa?

-Eeehm, no exactamente. Proteger sí, pero de forma un tanto... peculiar.

-¿Es un muggle? –preguntó Hermione, todavía más perpleja.

-¿Muggle? –McGonagall se echó a reir. –No, no, no... Muggle... sería gracioso... Verá tiene usted que ayudarnos con un niño.

_¿Un niño?_ Hermione abrió los ojos todavía más.

-Pe-pero... esto es un ¡colegio! –exclamó un tanto irritada –Es aquí donde se supone que deben proteger a los niños y acogerlos ¿no? Quiero decir... ¡Yo ni siquiera soy profesora, por Merlín! No puedo enseñar a un niño... ¡ni acogerlo en mi casa! ¿Sabe usted que vivo en un apartamento diminuto? ¡Y además mi trabajo...!

McGonagall alzó una mano, callando el torrente de protestas de Hermione.

-No podemos hacernos cargo del niño porque tiene seis años, señorita Granger, y como usted bien sabe, hasta los once años no comienza la enseñanza mágica...

-¡¿_Seis_ años! –repitió Hermione escandalizada -¡¿Pretende que me haga cargo de un niño de seis años!

-¡No le pediría esto si no fuera importante, Granger! –exclamó furiosa la profesora McGonagall. Durante un segundo las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron, desafiantes, obstinadas. Al segundo siguiente la expresión de la directora se relajó –Sé que puedo confiar en usted. Sé que puede _hacer_ esto, Hermione.

Por primera vez en más de diez años, la profesora McGonall había utilizado su nombre _de pila._ Esto era serio.

-Si aceptara... –comenzó Hermione –si aceptara _cuidar_ de ese niño... ¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente? Quiero decir... sus padres se ocuparían de él ¿no?

-Sus padres han muerto –dijo McGonagall con una voz un tanto fría. Hermione abrió los ojos, invadida de pronto por un sentimiento de compasión hacia el pobre niño. _Huérfano._

-Oh –fue lo único que consiguió decir. Se recompuso en seguida, aclarándose la garganta –Entonces ¿Tendría que ocuparme yo de todo? ¿La comida, la ropa, leerle cuentos, llevarlo al parque y esas cosas?

-Exactamente –McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. –Sería usted como su... hermana mayor, por así decirlo. Sólo durante unas semanas como mucho.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, con la vista perdida en la ventana, pensativa. La directora de Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba casi convencida. Pero aún quedaba el detalle... el _pequeño_ detalle.

-Bueno... –comenzó Hermione, muy despacio –Bueno, no creo ser la persona más adecuada para esto. Quiero decir –siguió antes de que McGonagall pudiera protestar –no soy una persona muy familiar, sino más bien independiente; vivo en un apartamento diminuto, tengo un trabajo que me absorbe, nunca he cuidado de un niño (eso si no admitimos a Ron como niño) y soy un desastre como ama de casa. Pero... si esto es realmente _ tan _ importante, si es... _un favor personal..._

Hermione suspiró. Minerva McGonagall sonrió triunfante. _Había ganado._

-Acepto –dijo Hermione, con un brillo en los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era un reto, y a ella le encantaban los retos. _¿Verdad?_ –Por cierto antes mencionó usted... que podría haber ciertos riesgos, ciertos peligros. ¿Es que acaso el niño es perseguido por los seguidores de Voldemort?

-Sigue siendo usted la bruja más inteligente de su edad –sonrió la directora. -Verá, hay ciertos... inconvenientes que no he mencionado antes.

"_Ya" _ pensó Hermione con fastidio. Sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría el "pero" a todo esto.

McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta en el lateral del despacho. Entró allí unos instantes y después salió seguida por un niño tímido que se escondía tras su falda.

-Saluda a Hermione... _Draco_.

**oOo**

Durante casi un minuto la mente de Hermione Jane Granger se quedó vacía de todo pensamiento. Estaba completamente en _blanco._

Y de pronto, todos sus pensamientos volvieron. Juntos. Al mismo tiempo. GRITANDO.

Aquel niño era blanco como la leche, blanquísimo, pálido, más que un Weasley. Tenía el pelo rubio, casi tan blanco como la piel, y el rostro afilado. Sus ojos grises no eran muy grandes, pero lo observaba todo con una mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio. Se entretenía en saborear un caramelo mientras miraba a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Y se llamaba _Draco._

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de quien era.

Y de pronto, sobre el millón de preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente, un pensamiento terrible se hizo visible como una señal de luces de neón. _Acabo de hacerme cargo de Draco Malfoy a la edad de seis años._ _¡ACABO DE ACEPTAR CUIDAR DE DRACO MALFOY!_

-No-no puede... ser ¿Él no es... no es... verdad? ¡No es él, verdad! –casi gritó. Su pulso estaba disparado ahora. Un par de pulsaciones por minuto más y se iría derechita a San Mungo.

-Me temo que sí –dijo McGonagal en un susurro que pretendía ser calmado. -No sabemos cómo ha ocurrido, pero ha ocurrido. Está solo, tiene seis años, no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de él y no recuerda nada de... bueno su _ otra _ vida. Ni a Potter ni a Vold... Voldemort –terminó con un escalofrío.

-Vaya, me muero de la curiosidad –comentó Hermione sarcásticamente. _Tengo que cuidar de Draco Malfoy._

-Verá, lo curioso es que sí parece recordarla a _usted_ –susurró la directora.

_¿CÓMO?_

-¡¿Cómo! –repitió Hermione -¿A mí? ¡Pero si, pero si ME ODIA! –Hermione estaba en shock._ Tengo que cuidar de Draco Malfoy._

-Eeehm, técnicamente sí, pero bueno, tras llamar a su papá, a su mamá y a su tito Sevvie –McGonagall reprimió una mueca –la siguiente a la que mencionó fue usted. Y usted es la única de las opciones que nos pareció razonable.

"Sus padres están muertos" recordó Hermione. La sola idea de que Severus Snape, el viejo y retirado profesor de Pociones se hiciera cargo de una criatura de seis años la hacía sentir unas ganas locas de reír.

-¿Nos? –bufó molesta. ¿Cuánta gente más había decidido en contra de su voluntad? _Tengo que cuidar de Draco Malfoy._

-Yo y... –comenzó la profesora McGonagall, pero una voz, suave, risueña y grave surgió de detrás de Hermione.

-Y yo, señorita Granger –dijo la voz. Antes siquiera de girarse Hermione ya sabía quien era. Nunca olvidaría aquella voz, vieja y sabia, juguetona y feliz. –No me llamaban el mago más inteligente del siglo por nada ¿verdad? –Dumbledore guiñó un ojo desde el marco de su cuadro.

-¿Profesor? –murmuró la joven con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Oh vamos, no me llore, me está usted haciendo sentir terriblemente mal conmigo mismo. Le tendería un pañuelo, pero...

-Ey, ese viejo me suena –sonó de pronto la vocecilla infantil. Hermione se volvió para ver a Malfoy apuntando con su dedito hacia el cuadro.

-Por eso precisamente es por lo que necesitamos que lo proteja, señorita Granger –suspiró McGonagall moviendo la cabeza –resulta que no recuerda nada de su otra vida, pero de pronto tiene recuerdos que podrían ser... comprometidos para la Orden si alguno de sus viejos amigos se lo llevara consigo y lo interrogara.

-Oye, quiero otro caramelo –exigió de pronto el niño tirando de la falda de la profesora. Esta lo ignoró.

-No es probable que ninguno de ellos sepa nada de esto, ya sabe que Malfoy había decidido dejar los Mortífagos antes del fin de la guerra y ninguno de ellos le guarda mucho aprecio, pero _por si acaso_...

-Quiero otro caramelo –repitió el niño con irritación. McGonagall siguió ignorándolo.

-Y además nadie debe saber que éste niño es Draco Malfoy. Podrían ustedes correr mucho peligro si esto llegara a oídos equivocados. Pero no se preocupe, el profesor Snape y el profesor Slughorn están trabajando juntos en el antídoto y según sus cálculos en una semana, o dos esto debería estar solucionado.

-¡Quiero otro caramelo! –gritó Draco, ahora con toda la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones.

-¡Silencio! –exclamó Hermione, con la vista fija en el niño –Si quieres otro caramelo, debes aprender a pedirlo por favor, o no volverás a probar los dulces en lo que te queda de vida, te lo _aseguro_ –dijo severamente. Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, después bufó indignado, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, miró fijamente hacia el suelo y dijo:

-¿Podría usted darme otro caramelo, por favor?

McGonagall sonrió encantada, Dumbledore emitió una pequeña tosecilla (que sonó como una risita encubierta) y Hermione le tendió rápidamente un caramelo al niño. Aquello lo mantendría ocupado un rato.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en el que solo se escuchó a Draco saborear su caramelo ruidosamente.

-Bien... –dijo Hermione, pasándose una mano por el pelo –Bueno, será mejor que nos presentemos oficialmente ¿no crees? –dijo acercándose al niño y tendiéndole una mano –Soy Hermione Granger.

Draco la miró detenidamente y después tendió la mano de una forma muy elegante y con una floritura.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la Noble casa de los Malfoy y los Black –anunció con una voz muy grave. Hermione tuvo que contener una carcajada. Aquello iba a resultar interesante, después de todo.

-Bueno, ehm, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a mi casa a comer? –preguntó la joven, mientras su estómago emitía un curioso ruido, parecido al de Harry cuando veía a Ginny.

-De acuerdo –exclamó el niño alegremente. Hermione pensó por un momento que McGonagall había tenido al niño comiendo caramelos toda la noche.

-Bien, pues –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a la directora –esperaré noticias suyas _impacientemente_ –dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada –Ah, si no me encuentra usted en mi apartamento es porque estaré en Grimmauld Place o en la Madriguera.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. Hermione cogió a Draco de la mano (_¡Merlín, estoy llevando a Draco Malfoy de la MANO!)_ y se dirigió hacia la chimenea del despacho.

Gritó su dirección (Callejón Diagon, Flourish&Botts nº7) y justo antes de desvanecerse le pareció ver como el profesor Dumbledore agitaba la mano en señal de despedida desde su cuadro y la Profesora McGonagall se limpiaba unas lágrimas con el pañuelo.

**oOo**

La casa de Hermione era muy pequeña. MUY pequeña. Eso fue lo primero que notó Draco Malfoy al salir de la chimenea. Después, mientras la chica se dedicaba a preparar la comida en la diminuta cocina (_mi baño privado es más grande en Malfoy Mannor _ pensó el niño con amargura) Draco se dedicó a echar un vistazo por las habitaciones.

Es decir: a saltar sobre las dos únicas camas, a abrir los cajones, a mirarse en todos y cada uno de los espejos que encontró y a buscar su despacho privado. No lo encontró, claro.

-Oye Mirmione...

-Hermione –corrigió ella.

-Lo que sea –la cortó el niño impacientemente -¿Dónde están mis elfos domésticos?

Aquello había tocado una fibra sensible, se dijo, porque Mirmione había puesto una cara rarísima.

-Lo siento _Amo_ –susurró con furia contenida Hermione –pero aquí no tenemos esclavos. Así que si quieres algo tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

-¿Yo? –preguntó el niño, escandalizado.

-Sí, tú –dijo ella soplándose un mechón de la cara que había escapado a su coleta, y volviendo a la comida. Hermione ignoró completamente la cara de horror que había puesto el niño, aunque sonrió al pensar que debería haberle hecho una foto. Nunca antes había visto a Malfoy tan _asustado._

-Pues tengo hambre –exclamó el niño –y quiero mi comida YA.

-Pues vas a tener que esperarte, como todo el mundo –dijo Hermione, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Quiero comer –protestó de nuevo Malfoy, dando una patada al suelo y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y yo he dicho que... –pero Draco nunca llegaría a saber como terminaba aquella frase, porque justo en aquel momento escucharon una voz que subía por las escaleras.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó en voz alta y clara una voz masculina tras la puerta -¡Hermione, he venido a ver a mis hermanos y he ido a verte a Flourish&Botts, pero me han dicho que estarías aquí, abre! ¿Hermione?

Hermione miró a draco, con los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

Ron.

Mierda, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

**oOo**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Si alguien quiere saber más... ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ¿no? Por cierto aclarar desde ya que esto NO es un Draco/Hermione. Por merlín, sólo tiene seis años, pederastas! Jejeje. Pos eso.

REWIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Tallarines

**2-Tallarines**

_-¿Hermione? –preguntó en voz alta y clara una voz masculina tras la puerta -¡Hermione, he venido a ver a mis hermanos y he ido a verte a Flourish&Botts, pero me han dicho que estarías aquí, abre! ¿Hermione?_

_Hermione miró a Draco, con los ojos muy, muy abiertos._

_Ron._

_Mierda, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle_.

-¿Hermione?-volvió a sonar la voz de Ron acompañada esta vez de unos golpes en la puerta.

Durante unos segundos, el niño miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no abría la puerta de una buena vez? Aquel tipo bruto parecía capaz de tirar la puerta abajo, así que... ¿por qué se quedaba ahí parada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par e inmóvil?

-¡Un-un segundo, Ron, por favor! –gritó Hermione en un tono de voz desesperado, mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Después miró a Draco, luego a la puerta y nuevamente al niño. _Y entonces se le ocurrió_ –Oye, Draco –dijo casi en un susurro -¿te apetece que juguemos a un juego supersecreto?

-Tengo hambre –protestó el niño en voz alta. Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano mientras decía "¡Shhhhhh!" y ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta.

-¿Hermione? –volvió a repetir Ron, esta vez claramente extrañado –Oye... ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que entre y te ayude?

-¡NO! –gritó Hermione –Quiero decir... no, Ron, es que estoy, estoy ¡en la ducha! ¿No pretenderás que te abra la puerta envuelta en una toalla verdad?

Se produjo un momento de silencio, y por alguna extraña razón Draco _supo_ (sí, lo supo con toda seguridad) que el individuo que había tras la puerta, fuera quien fuese, se había puesto _rojo_.

-Oye –dijo Hermione, de nuevo en susurros –vamos a jugar a los espías ¿vale? Tu eres un espía del Ministerio ¿de acuerdo? Y tienes que esconderte en una de las habitaciones para que nadie te descubra, porque si te descubren... si te descubren... ¡Destruirán Honeydukes! – terminó con una falsa expresión de pena.

El niño abrió los ojos horrorizado. Hasta ahora los caramelos eran su única fuente de alimento fiable y si destruían Honeydukes _se moriría de hambre_. Entrecerró los ojos, decidido a proteger Honeydukes aún a costa de su propia vida y adoptó una expresión decidida.

-De acuerdo –exclamó solemnemente en voz baja –Me esconderé en el cuarto de baño ¿vale? –Hermione suspiró aliviada y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Un segundo, en seguida voy, Ron! –gritó, tratando de sonar calmada, mientras se mojaba el pelo ligeramente en el fregadero de la cocina y se quitaba los calcetines. Hermione puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta mientras esperaba a que Draco llegara hasta el baño.

-Oye Mirmione –susurró Draco desde el baño antes de cerrar la puerta –cuando acabemos de jugar y se vaya ese tipo, comeremos ¿verdad? –Hermione asintió nerviosamente poniendo los ojos en blanco ("_hombres, a cualquier edad sólo piensan en comida"_) y esperó a que el niño cerrara la puerta, pero éste se había quedado parado de pronto con una expresión muy seria –Mirmione...

-¿Sí? –susurró ella nerviosa y con una expresión de "peligro-ataque-fulminante-al-corazón-en-proceso".

-Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame ¿vale? –y dicho esto Draco sonrió, pero sonrió _de verdad_, enseñando sus pequeños dientes blancos y entrecerrando los ojos con afecto. Después se escuchó el _clic_ de la puerta y Hermione se encontró a si misma sonriendo como una idiota.

Y abrió la puerta.

Y cambió la expresión de idiota por la de idiota enamorada perdida.

Ron estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola desde su algo menos de medio metro de altura de diferencia. Llevaba una bufanda roja descuidadamente anudada al cuello y una chaqueta negra que le sentaba de maravilla a pesar de los remiendos y de los puños deshilachados. Su cabello anaranjado seguía tan descuidado como siempre y su rostro parecía más lleno de pecas que nunca.

-Hola –dijo simplemente, y sonrió. Y Hermione tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que tenía a Draco Malfoy en el baño, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, se habría lanzado a los brazos de Ron olvidando todo su autocontrol.

-Hola –repitió ella y dejando espacio para que Ron pudiera pasar, también sonrió. Ron entró en la pequeña sala de estar y dejó su chaqueta descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Después se volvió hacia Hermione, radiante de alegría.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado en casa. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y empezaba a echar de menos nuestras constantes peleas –dijo, con expresión juguetona. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente pero se rió.

-No seas exagerado, sólo hace dos semanas que no nos vemos. Yo también os echo de menos, pero ya sabes que el trabajo es lo primero.

-Blah, blah, blah –dijo Ron haciendo muecas –ese rollo ya me lo sé, doña bruja-más-inteligente-de-su-edad. Pero que sepas que Harry y Ginny también te echan mucho de menos. ¡Y si oyeras a mi madre...! Es "Hermione esto" y "Hermione lo otro" durante todo el santo día, parece que te quiere más a ti que a mí...

-Me hubiera gustado ir a veros, en serio, pero la semana pasada tuvimos que hacer inventario en Flourish&Botts y además, bueno... el señor Botts ha dicho que está pensando en cambiarle el nombre a la tienda –explicó ella mientras cogía la chaqueta de Ron y la colgaba en el perchero.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él, distraídamente, mientras paseaba la vista por el apartamento de Hermione.

-Quiere llamarla Flourish, Botts&Granger –murmuró Hermione enrojeciendo visiblemente.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos -¡¿Qué! ¡Pero eso es fantástico Hermione! –dijo, y envolvió a Hermione en un auténtico abrazo de oso.

_Vale. Ron me está abrazando._

_Me está abrazando. Me está ABRAZANDO._

_Me voy a desmayar._

-Hermione –susurró Ron. Ella sólo pudo emitir un indefinido "Mmmh?" todavía atrapada entre la calidez de sus brazos de exjugador de quidditch –Hermione... ¿eso que huele son tallarines a la carbonara?

_Hombres. Solo piensan en comida._

-Ehm sí –dijo ella deshaciéndose de su abrazo y yendo a la cocina. Había olvidado completamente los tallarines. Y a _Draco_. Oh, Merlín, también había olvidado que tenía a Draco Malfoy en el baño.

Pero curiosamente no era eso lo que más preocupaba a Hermione Granger en esos momentos. Lo que más le preocupaba era que tenía a un pobre niño inocente (_sí, inocente_) encerrado en el baño medio muerto de hambre que la llamaba Mirmione. De pronto una intensa sensación de pena se apoderó de ella.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir? –preguntó la voz de Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, desorientada.

-Has hecho comida para dos, Hermione ¿sabías que yo iba a venir? ¿o acaso... acaso esperabas a alguien? –preguntó Ron, receloso.

-¿A alguien...? Claro que-claro que no, que cosas se te ocurren, francamente... yo emh tenía bastante hambre y, bueno, había decidido hacer un poco más de comida para guardarla y eso.. ya sabes... –Hermione empezaba a asustarse de su capacidad para mentir. Era una faceta nueva.

-Entonces genial –exclamó Ron, sonriente –Puedo quedarme a comer contigo y así hablamos un rato...

-¡No! –la imagen de Draco muerto en el baño de desnutrición apareció de pronto en la mente de Hermione –Lo siento muchísimo Ron, en serio, pero tienes que irte, yo te llamo, te lo prometo –dijo ella cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero y empujando a un sorprendido Ron hacia la puerta –te llamo y quedamos para cenar ¿vale? Porque yo soy un desastre con la cocina, ya lo sabes, y bueno yo tengo que irme en seguida y...

-Hermione ¿qué demonios pasa? –dijo entonces Ron, parándose en la puerta y haciendo peso de forma que ella no pudiera moverlo ni un milímetro. Su rostro estaba de pronto muy serio, y las orejas comenzaban a enrojecerse. –Hermione –repitió –cuéntamelo, cuéntame lo que sea.

-Ron, yo no... no puedo, en serio, esto no...

-Hermione –repitió de nuevo Ron, esta vez poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica -¿qué pasa? ¿es que no confías en mí?

-Yo... yo...

-Oye tú –se escucho de pronto una vocecita de no se sabía dónde. Ron miró hacia los lados, mientras Hermione, desesperada, escondía la cara entre las manos.

-Ay no, nonononono no no no Merlín, por favor, no... –murmuraba la joven con los nervios de punta.

-Ella ha dicho que te vayas –repitió la vocecita, y esta vez Ron localizó de dónde venía. De la puerta del baño donde había un niño rubio de ojos grises apuntándolo con el dedo.

_Espera. ¿Rubio? ¿Ojos grises?_

-¿Qué demo...? -trató de decir Ron, pero de pronto se le ahogó al voz en la garganta.

-Los tallarines son míos, pelirrojo –dijo el niño entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, con una expresión que a Ron le resultó conocida. _Muy_ conocida.

_Rubio._

_Ojos Grises_.

Ron dejó caer las manos lentamente. Se separó de Hermione unos pasos, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ay ay ay –repetía ella sin cesar y entre dientes. Conociendo a Ron como lo conocía, estaba imaginándose algo_ todavía peor_ que la realidad.

-Tú –dijo Ron señalándola con el dedo. Después miró al niño –Tú... tú... ¡¡Tú tienes... tienes...! ¡Por merlín! ¡¡Tienes... TIENES UN HIJO SECRETO CON DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE!

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. No _pudo_. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡AH, NO! ¡NO TE CREAS QUE CON PONER LOS OJOS EN BLANCO LO SOLUCIONAS TODO, NO TE LO CREAS NI POR UN MOMENTO! ¡¿Cúantos malditos años tiene! ¿Seis, siete? ¡¿Llevas siete años ENGAÑÁNDOME CON MALFOY! ¡CON MALFOY, HERMIONE, NO HABÍA OTRO MALDITO HOMBRE EN LA TIERRA QUE...!

Ron _no_ acabó la frase.

Hermione le abofeteó, tan fuerte que incluso Draco se frotó la mejilla, olvidando por un momento los rugidos espantosos de su estómago.

-Primero: yo no he podido engañarte con nadie, Ron porque tú y yo no somos NADA ; Segundo: deja de gritar como un energúmeno porque estás asustando al niño; Tercero y más importante: este niño NO ES HIJO MÍO NI DE MALFOY, PORQUE ÉL ES MALFOY. ¿Está claro? –los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas.

Ron paseó su mirada de su mejor amiga al niño un par de veces.

-¿Él... –preguntó con un hilo de voz –él... ES Malfoy?

-Sí –exclamó Hermione con un tono congelado que no admitía réplica. Después se volvió ignorando completamente a Ron y miró a Draco con expresión casi maternal –Ven, Draco, vamos a comer.

Y Ron vio como Hermione se alejaba con paso decidido con Malfoy tras ella, mientras el pequeño demonio le sacaba la lengua y se reía por lo bajini como si no hubiera disfrutado tanto en años.

Y el pelirrojo no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer en el sillón pesadamente.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy miró el plato con desconfianza. _Tallarines._ ¿Qué demonios eran los tallarines? ¿dónde estaba el pato con guarnición de naranja y caviar? ¿Dónde el pudín de frutos del bosque con café helado? ¿porqué no había cinco clases distintas de tenedores?

Y lo más importante: ¿porqué tenía él, _Draco Lucius Malfoy heredero de la Casa de los Black y los Malfoy_, que comer en la _cocina_ como si de un vulgar elfo doméstico se tratara? ¿Dónde estaba el elegante comedor barroco con lámparas de araña y sillas delicadas de caoba?

Al parecer Mirmione no tenía un comedor de estilo barroco, ni diez habitaciones para invitados, ni despachos individuales... por Merlín ¡Ni siquiera tenía _elfos domésticos_!

El niño suspiró pesadamente y miró el plato de tallarines. Casi hubiera preferido quedarse con la vieja bruja que sólo le daba caramelos. Al menos los caramelos estaban _buenos._

-No pienso comerme esto –anunció con voz solemne Draco apartando el plato y mirando a Hermione –Recógelo enseguida y tráeme el postre.

-¿_Qué_? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos durante un segundo. Después, extrañamente, se echó a reír. A carcajadas. -¿Qué recoja tu plato? Claro _bwana _y después puedo ir a buscarte un par de esclavos para que te abaniquen.

El niño captó el sutil sarcasmo.

-No pienso comerme esto –repitió –y por supuesto, no pienso recoger _yo_ el plato –añadió como si pensara que Hermione se hubiese vuelto loca. Después se irguió en toda su pequeña estatura, estirando la columna y miró desafiante a la chica.

-Que te quede esto bien _claro_: no pienso ceder a _ninguno_ de tus caprichos de niño malcriado –exclamó Hermione con una expresión peligrosamente parecida a la del propio Malfoy. Después se levantó, seria, y recogió su propio plato –No vas a levantarte de la mesa hasta que te acabes el plato, la comida cuesta mucho de ganar ¿sabes?

_Oh oh._ Mirmione estaba cabreada. Draco decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Esque... no quiero más Mirmione... no tengo hambre, en serio –dijo con el tono más lastimoso que tenía. Su voz sonaba dulce y triste al mismo tiempo, mientras sus ojos componían una expresión de completo desamparo. Esa era la técnica infalible con su madre. Nunca fallaba.

-Tenías un hambre feroz hace _diez minutos_. Mi mejor amigo está ahí afuera con el estómago _vacío_ porque tú tenías muchísima hambre. Vas a terminarte ese plato, Draco, puedes estar seguro de eso –dijo ella ignorando completamente el tono lastimoso del niño y sus ojitos de niño bueno –Y si no te lo acabas ahora, te lo pondré para cenar, y si tampoco te lo comes entonces, lo guardaré y te lo serviré mañana.

_¿Por qué demonios no me dejaron ir con el tito Sevvie? Un troll sería más amable que esta bruja._ Draco había perdido. _Esta vez_. Comenzó a enrollar los tallarines mientras su pequeña mente retorcida imaginaba castigos futuros para Hermione.

**oOo**

Ron sujetaba su cabeza con las manos. Estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía su cuello no soportaría el peso de su cabeza y le explotaría.

De pronto una cerveza de mantequilla fría y burbujeante estaba ante él. Y sujetando la cerveza estaba Hermione.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo ella, con esa expresión obstinada que a veces era adorable y otras veces era una pesadilla. Ron alargó una mano y cogió la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Oh sí, _ya lo creo_ –murmuró Ron entre dientes –_Tenemos que hablar._

**oOo**

Y ahora es cuando viene la duda queridas amigas mías: ¿se comportará Ron como un capullo integral, que es lo que hace siempre, o lo entenderá todo y Hermione y él serán felices para siempre? Sinceramente, apuesto diez galeones por la primera opción, jejejeje.

Bueno espero haber satisfecho la duda que varias de vosotras me preguntabais: Ron y Hermione no son pareja... todavía, jejeje, quien sabe lo que Draco Malfoy puede llegar a hacer, incluso sin querer, jejeje.

Por cierto, me quedé completamente sorprendida por la buena acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo. Pensaba que la gente iba a creer que sería un D/Hr y que a nadie le interesaría la historia, y sin embargo... 15 rww el primer día. Wow, sois geniales. Quiero más, jejeje.

Nos vemos en el prox chap!


	3. A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate

**3-A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate**

Hermione estaba cabreada.

Ron estaba cabreado.

Fantástico día.

Hermione había pasado las dos últimas horas intentando explicarle a Ron porqué Draco Malfoy tenía seis años (de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea) y, más importante aún para Ron, por qué ese "maldito enano repelente estaba en la cocina de Hermione y no en su puñetera mansión de 200 habitaciones y con 40 niñeras cuidando de él".

-Sus padres han muerto, Ron... muerto –había intentado explicarle ella –está solo en el mundo y ¡tiene seis años! ¿No te da pena, en serio? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-¡¿Pena! ¿Draco Malfoy solo en el mundo, con seis años y sin protección de ninguna clase? ¡Eso no me da pena, Hermione, más bien me da risa! ¡Incluso podría decir que es uno de mis sueños hecho realidad! ¡Pero eso sigue sin explicar que demonios hace AQUÍ!

Hermione frunció el ceño, todavía más (si eso fuera posible) y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiante.

-¡Oh, claro, hubiese sido mejor ignorar las peticiones (no, espera) las _súplicas_ de McGonagall, hubiera sido mejor darle la espalda a la Orden en el momento en que precisan mi ayuda, hubiera sido mejor MANDARLO CON SU TITO SEVVIE!

Ron no pudo evitar una risita histérica.

-¡Eso hubiera sido todavía mejor para completar mi sueño! Aunque ¿sabes lo que tal vez sería mejor? ¡MANDARLO A AZKABAN CON SU _QUERIDA TÍA_ ASESINA EN SERIE LOCA Y PELIGROSA!

-¡Es sólo un _niño_, Ron! ¡Él no sabe nada, nada de nada! ¡Ni siquiera ha hecho todavía todas esas cosas por las que lo odiamos! ¡Es sólo un niño solo y desamparado, huérfano y que necesita protección durante un par de semanas, nada más!

-¡No es un niño, Hermione! ¡Es _DRACO MALFOY_, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Y lo estás tratando como si, como si...!

-¡¿Cómo si qué! –preguntó ella, fuera de sí -¡¿Cómo si sólo fuera un pobre niño que necesita mi ayuda!

-¡Como si fuera TU _MALDITO_ HIJO, POR MERLÍN! –gritó Ron, con un tono tan amargo que Hermione se quedó callada durante un par de segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Tú estás... oh, Merlín –susurró de pronto la joven, tapándose la boca con las manos –estás...

-¡Oh, allá va la _sabelotodo_ a exponer su teoría sobre mi y mis sentimientos ocultos! ¿Verdad, Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que estoy, según tú? ¿Estoy enamorado de él secretamente y es por eso por lo que estoy tan cabreado, o es que tuve un trauma infantil? –gritó Ron con rencor.

-Estás _celoso_ –susurró ella, tan débilmente que Ron casi ni la oyó. Durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables Ron y Hermione se miraron cara a cara sin pestañear. La expresión de burla que había en la cara del pecoso desapareció dejando paso a una sorpresa que trataba de disimular. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

-Eso es... es ridículo. Lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida –murmuró Ron, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Durante un par de minutos, Ron esperó el estallido de Hermione. Esperó sus gritos, sus palabras irónicas escogidas especialmente para herirlo, sus lágrimas de impotencia al ver que él seguía siendo sólo un cabezota insensible. Esperó, casi _impacientemente_, una nueva pelea, una pelea como las _de antes_, como cuando estaban en el colegio.

Pero no llegó. Hermione estaba allí, tranquila, serena, sentada en el sillón.

Mirándolo. Fijamente.

-No voy a permitir –dijo, en un tono de voz suave pero cargado de fuerza –no voy a permitir que me hagas esto _otra vez._ No voy a permitir que tus celos obsesivos, tu manía _sobreprotectora_ me haga daño otra vez, Ron. Esto es diferente, Ron. Ya no tengo catorce años, y Draco no es Víctor Krum.

-¿De que demonios...? –Ron estaba ahora realmente confuso, pero ella siguió hablando.

-Draco es sólo un niño. Un niño repelente, de ojos grises y cabello rubio que dentro de dos semanas puede volver a convertirse en el ser más odioso de mi infancia, pero que _ahora_ es sólo un niño. Alguien que necesita mi ayuda, alguien que_ me necesita._ Él me llamó, Ron, pidió mi ayuda. Y _ no voy a negársela._

Ron observó a su amiga, incrédulo. Ella hablaba en serio, por supuesto, completamente en serio. Tan en serio como cuando decidió ayudar a Hagrid para evitar que ejecutaran a Buckbeack, tan en serio como cuando creó el P. E. D. D. O., tan en serio como cuando impidió que Harry atacara a Dolohov en el Departamento de Misterios sólo porque su cabeza era la de un bebé calvo y fofo.

Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Ron se dio cuenta de porqué McGonagall había elegido a Hermione para esta misión. No fue porque el niño dijera su nombre, no fue porque necesitaran a alguien de la Orden, no fue para proteger mejor el secreto. _No señor_.

McGongall había elegido a Hermione porque sabía que _ella_, y _sólo _ella, sería capaz de hacerlo.

Sólo Hermione era capaz de acoger a su viejo _enemigo_ en su casa, protegerlo y cuidarlo como si fuera su propia familia, aún sabiendo que más tarde él volvería a convertirse en el _estúpido arrogante_ que era.

Al fin y al cabo, Hermione había cuidado toda su vida de otro estúpido arrogante _pelirrojo_.

-Ron, te he contado todo esto y no debería haberlo hecho, pero me alegro –dijo ella de pronto, mirándolo, seria –Y ahora necesito que decidas lo que vas a hacer. Puedes coger tu chaqueta y marcharte tranquilamente por esa puerta, con la condición de que no vuelvas a molestarme al menos hasta que todo esto acabe.

Hermione hizo una pausa, y los ojos de Ron se posaron sobre su propia chaqueta, en el reposa cabezas del sofá. Pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

-O podría ayudarte con todo esto aunque no me haga ni la más mínima y puñetera gracia –murmuró él, mirando fijamente la pared pintada de azul. En el rostro de Hermione apareció una sonrisa cansada.

-Gracias –susurró ella, agradecida, y lo abrazó igual que en tercer año, fuertemente.

-¿No podríamos, al menos, tintarle el pelo?

-¡Ron!

-Era sólo una idea, Hermione ¡Seguro que a Tonks le haría ilusión ver a su primito con el pelo rosa chicle!

-¡RON!

**oOo**

Draco observó el cubo desde abajo, todavía encaramado a la silla.

Durante un segundo, una pizca de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él. _Los tallarines no estaban tan malos,_ se dijo _ y Mirmione no me ha dado caramelos para comer, al fin y al cabo._

Entonces... ¿porqué estaba disfrutando con su venganza?

_Porque los tallarines no estaban malos, pero Mirmione es una bruja cruel y despiadada que sólo piensa en estupideces muggles y que lo obliga a comerse todo el plato. _

_Y ni siquiera tenía bombones rellenos de crema de postre, Merlín._

Terminó de arreglar los últimos detalles de su malévolo plan mientras Mirmione y el pelirrojo gritón se insultaban allá afuera. Después se lavó las manos en el fregadero y observó su varita pensativo. Hubiera sido mejor hacer un hechizo, pero todavía no manejaba muy bien la varita y entonces tal vez su venganza no habría salido tan bien.

Por primera vez en su corta vida, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho por uno mismo.

**oOo**

Ron y Hermione venían hacia la cocina riéndose, como si estuviesen hablando de algo muy gracioso, y Draco no pudo menos que sonreír de oreja a oreja. _Ya veréis, ya._

-Entonces... ¿Todavía te quedan algunos tallarines para mí, Hermione?

-¿Crees que no sé que necesitas más proteínas e hidratos de carbono que cualquier otro ser vivo, Ron? Sólo necesito que me des diez minutos para prepararte más salsa ¿vale?

-Claro. Si no te importa, mientras tanto me gustaría mandarle una lechuza a Harry.

-En el despacho hay tinta y pergamino –la voz de Ron se perdió por el pasillo. Hermione entró en la cocina y Draco carraspeó ligeramente. La chica miró al niño y se ruborizó ligeramente, como si hubiera estado pensando en otra cosa. –Oh vaya, ¿ya has acabado con los tallarines, no? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar un poco más de salsa? Es muy fácil, ven.

Draco suspiró, decepcionado. Su plan vengativo contra Mirmione no había funcionado como él había esperado porque la puerta no se había abierto lo suficiente, pero la siguió.

-Mira, esto es la nata ¿ves? –dijo Hermione pasándole un cuenco al niño –Necesito que le des vueltas despacito mientras yo corto la cebolla en tiras finitas ¿vale?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Eso era facilísimo.

O al menos eso había parecido. La nata era más pesada de lo que creía, y la cuchara de madera se le escapó un par de veces de las manos, haciendo que varias gotas de nata cayeran sobre su cara y su pelo, y para cuando acabó de cogerle el tranquillo se dio cuenta de que tenía la camisa llena de salsa.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de nada, concentrada como estaba en cortar la cebolla. Entonces se giró y vio al niño, cubierto de nata, con una expresión concentrada, la nariz arrugada y cubierta de nata y soplándose los mechones rubios de pelo y no pudo menos que sonreír.

-¿Has acabado? –preguntó, sin tratar de sonar demasiado divertida para no enfadar al niño. Éste dejo el cuenco encima de la mesa y miró a Hermione.

-Ha sido divertido –dijo, casi sorprendido. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Desde luego te lo habrás pasado de lo lindo, porque te has manchado de nata hasta en la nariz –dijo ella mientras trataba de limpiarle con un pañuelo, pero el niño soltó una risotada y se aparto de ella.

-¡Eh, que me haces cosquillas!

Hermione le sacó la lengua –Vuelve aquí, heredero de la noble casa de los Malfoy.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Ron por el pasillo.

-Ey, Hermione, Harry dice que... –pero Ron no acabó la frase, porque al entrar en la cocina había abierto completamente la puerta.

Y se escuchó el "chof".

Sin saber porqué, a Draco le produjo una enorme satisfacción que su maligna venganza hubiera caído sobre el pelirrojo, en vez de sobre Mirmione. _Curioso._

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. De pronto Ron había entrado en la cocina y al segundo siguiente estaba cubierto con... ¿chocolate?

-¿R-Ron? –preguntó la chica, temerosa.

-¡¡ESTOY CUBIERTO DE CHOCOLATE, HERMIONE! ¡¡QUE ASCO! –gritó el pobre pelirrojo, a borde de las lágrimas.

Y entonces llegó. La risa.

Draco Malfoy estaba literalmente tirado en el suelo, riéndose tanto y tan fuerte que le saltaban las lágrimas y tenía que sujetarse el estómago.

Y lo peor es que era contagiosa.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria que trató de esconder tras las manos. Pero pronto la sonrisa fue tan grande que ni siquiera podía taparla con las manos.

-¡Hermione! –le reprochó Ron, tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía enfadarse.

-¡Es un... es un... –Draco trataba de terminar la frase, pero la risa se lo impedía –es un bombón relleno DE FRESA! –y rompió en carcajadas tan fuertes como las anteriores.

-¡¡TE VOY A...! –gritó Ron lanzándose hacia el niño.

-Oh vamos, Ron –dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre ellos (Draco todavía tirado en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse a causa de las carcajadas) –Ha sido una broma. _Evanesco –_dijo, y el chocolate despareció. –Además –añadió, mientras Ron trataba de llegar hasta Malfoy para estrangularlo –a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate ¿no?

**oOo**

Frotó la toalla sobre su cabeza mojada con energía.

_Maldito Malfoy del demonio. Da igual la edad que tenga, sigue siendo el mismo imbécil._

El agua de la ducha había hecho que se calmara un poco. La verdad es que ni siquiera necesitaba una ducha, el hechizo de Hermione había sido perfecto, como siempre; pero había necesitado ponerse bajo el chorro de agua para calmar sus nervios.

_Voy a colgarlo de los tobillos, si, eso haré... no, mejor aún, llamaré a Lupin y se lo llevaré en luna llena, a ver que pasa; o tal vez podría llamar a Fred y a George... oh Fred y George "cuidarían" muy bien de él, seguro..._

Salió del baño de Hermione con el cabello todavía húmedo. La voz de Hermione llegaba lejana, de la habitación del fondo, y se acercó curioso.

-...y entonces los dos chicos se acordaron de la niña que estaba llorando en los lavabos y fueron corriendo a ayudarla...

-Que idiotas. Mirmione ¿cómo se llamaba la niña?

-Ehm... Jane. Bueno, pues los dos chicos fueron corriendo a los lavabos y se encontraron con la chica que estaba siendo atacada por el troll y muerta de miedo. Entonces el niño del pelo negro...

-¿Cómo se llamaba el niño?

-Pues, este, James y deja ya de interrumpirme ¿vale? Pues James se subió sobre el troll y le clavó la varita en la nariz...

-¿En la nariz? ¡Puaj, que ascoooooo! –Draco arrugó la nariz mientras imaginaba su propia varita en la nariz de un troll.

-Sí, bueno, pero el niño lo hizo para ayudar a la niña que estaba en peligro, y no sólo eso, sino que el otro niño realizó un hechizo complicadísimo para hacer que el bastón del troll cayera sobre sí mismo y lo dejara inconsciente...

-¿Dejaron inconsciente a un troll? –preguntó el niño con los ojos como platos -¿En su primer año? ¡Wow!

Por la rendija de la puerta Ron observó como los ojos de Hermione se dulcificaban al pensar en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, eran unos niños muy valientes. Salvaron a la niña y después ella los libró de un castigo, con lo que se hicieron los mejores amigos.

-¿Amigos para siempre?

-Para toda la vida –durante unos segundos hubo un silencio cargado de recuerdos –Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, así que voy a apagarte la luz ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de al lado.

Draco se metió entre las mantas, con la única camiseta que Hermione había podido encontrar que pudiera servirle como pijama, que curiosamente era de Harry.

-Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon, así que tienes que dormir bien, porque será un día duro ¿vale? –Draco asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras Hermione apagaba la luz.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Buenas noches, Mirmione –murmuró el niño, ya medio dormido.

Hermione salió de la habitación y se dio de bruces con Ron.

-Me voy a casa, mañana tengo entrenamiento –susurró él –Pero si quieres que me quede esta noche...

-No, no, tranquilo –murmuró Hermione –Estaremos bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana en El Caldero Chorreante cuando acabes el entrenamiento? Draco y yo vamos a ir de compras y estaremos por allí.

-Claro.

Durante unos minutos Ron y Hermione se miraron, en la penumbra, en silencio.

-Buenas noches, Ron –dijo ella entonces, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le sonrió.

Ron se quedó allí un par de segundos más.

-Pones una cara de idiota cada vez que la miras... –la vocecita infantil surgió de la habitación a oscuras. Ron estaba empezando a odiar aquella voz más incluso que aquella otra que arrastraba las palabras. Tendría pesadillas esa noche, seguro.

-Cierra el pico -Ron no podía verlo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que se estaba riendo, la asquerosa cucaracha rastrera.

-Esta noche estoy muy cansado, pero mañana... no sé, si no puedo dormir igual le digo a Mirmione que me deje dormir con ella.

_Piensa en cosas relajantes: en baños de espuma, en una práctica de quidditch un caluroso día de primavera, en patearle el estómago a Malfoy... No pienses en Draco Malfoy durmiendo con Hermione en la misma cama, no pienses en eso, no lo pienses._

_No lo pienses._

Demasiado tarde_. Mierda._

Cuando, diez minutos después, el frío aire de la calle le daba en la cara, Ron todavía tenía los puños apretados dentro de la chaqueta.

Y un solo pensamiento.

_Estrangular a Draco Malfoy._

**oOo**

Y hasta aquí el tercer capitulo. Ya se que quizá voy un poco despacio, pero es que hay que ir despacito y con buena letra jejeje. Además ya tengo más o menos encauzada la historia (o eso espero) y espero que os vaya gustando.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un rewiew, en serio, me hacéis tener más ganas de seguir escribiendo (sobre todo muchas gracias a kornaMenta, tus rewiews son maravillosos y me encantan jajaja) y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejéis más!

Besos y REWIEWSSSSSS!


	4. Compras, dependientes y baños de espuma

**4- Compras, dependientes y baños con espuma**

-Bueeeenos días –canturreó Hermione alegremente mientras descorría las cortinas. La pequeña mata de pelo rubio se revolvió, molesta, y se escondió bajo la almohada murmurando. –Oh vamos, tenemos que irnos, ¡levántate!

-Tengo sueño –protestó débilmente la voz del niño bajo la almohada, mientras intentaba hacerse un ovillo con las mantas. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras sonreía. Siete años de entrenamiento con Harry y Ron iban a servir para algo.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces las _tortitas con sirope_ que tengo para el desayuno tendré que tirarlas –dijo con aire distraído mientras caminaba despacio hacia la puerta. El ovillo rubio dejó de moverse y se pudo escuchar el ronroneo que hizo su estómago al escuchar la palabra "tortitas".

-¿Tortitas? –repitió Draco mientras salía de debajo de la almohada con rapidez, completamente despeinado, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. -¿Con... con sirope?

-Si, claro. Si tenemos que pasarnos todo el día de compras yendo de una tienda a otra sin parar y comprar montones de cosas, tenemos que desayunar algo consistente. Pero como prefieres quedarte aquí durmiendo... –Hermione posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y contó hasta tres.

-¡Mirmione!

-¿Si? –Hermione intentó ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo antes de volverse hacia el niño.

-Me encanta el sirope de fresa –sonrió traviesamente Draco.

**oOo **

Tras una buena ración de tortitas con sirope y nata, Hermione y Draco se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron a la calle.

-Mirmione, ¿porqué no vamos al Callejón Diagon con polvos flu? O podríamos aprecernos, tardaríamos menos tiempo y no tendríamos que andar...

-No vamos a utilizar los polvos flu o a aparecernos porque no vamos al callejón Diagon, Draco –dijo Hermione calmadamente. El niño se paró en seco y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y adonde vamos entonces?

-A un sitio en el que no has estado nunca, lleno de jugueterías, heladerías y muchas cosas más –Hermione vio como los ojos de Draco se abrían llenos de asombro, y ambos continuaron caminando hasta que el pub polvoriento que escondía El Caldero Chorreante no fue más que un punto en la lejanía.

Caminaban rápidamente por las calles de Londres atestadas de gente y Draco lo observaba todo en silencio pero con un asombro tan grande que de vez en cuando Hermione le escuchaba exclamar un "_oh_" lleno de admiración. Los coches y, especialmente, los semáforos hacían que el niño se quedara embobado y más de una vez Hermione tuvo que tirar de él para que no se quedara pegado al cristal de un escaparate. Tras unos veinte minutos en los que Draco estuvo a punto de entrar en al menos unas diez jugueterías, llegaron a un edificio grande, con montones de gente entrando y saliendo. El cartel en la puerta el cartel rezaba "_Harrod's_".

-Vamos –dijo Hermione, entrando decidida al ver que Draco vacilaba. Y de pronto un escalofrío la recorrió porque sucedió algo completamente inesperado.

Draco alzó su manita y se apretó fuertemente a la de la joven, tratando de reunir el valor para entrar en el enorme edificio.

Hermione contempló al niño llena de asombro, con un nudo en la garganta y sentimientos contradictorios golpeando en su cabeza. Draco Malfoy, patrón de los sangre limpia, enemigo mortal y exmortífago era ahora un niño desvalido que se aferraba a _su_ mano porque estaba _asustado_. Y ella sólo pudo sonreírle con afecto y apretar la manita suavemente, mientras trataba de alejar las lágrimas.

-No pienso ponerme _eso_ –declaró Draco solemnemente mientras señalaba un maniquí de mujer con un mini vestido azul eléctrico. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, eso definitivamente no es para ti –dijo la joven mientras lo guiaba hasta la sección de niños.

Estuvieron casi media mañana eligiendo y probándose ropa. Tras hacer un alto para almorzar, Draco decidió que lo que mejor le quedaban eran las camisas con pantalones deportivos y chanclas de playa, y cuando Hermione sugirió que tal vez debería mirar los pantalones vaqueros, Draco entendió porqué durante casi 200 años esta había sido la prenda favorita de los muggles. Compraron camisetas con dibujos divertidos, pantalones vaqueros e incluso una camisa con corbata por que Draco decidió que estaba simplemente perfecto con ella. Y después que Draco eligiera toda su ropa decidió que también debía elegir la de Hermione porque ella tenía un gusto _horrible_.

-Mirmione, si yo voy a ir elegante, tu no puedes ir en vaqueros; tienes que buscarte un vestido bonito que haga juego con mi corbata –explicó Draco decidido mientras la arrastraba hacia la sección de señora. Estuvo un buen rato rebuscando y yendo de acá para allá y, cuando Hermione comenzaba a albergar la esperanza de que se hubiese cansado, emitió un triunfal "_Ajá_".

-¿Estás loco? –preguntó Hermione horrorizada al ver el vestido que el niño señalaba -¡No pienso ponerme eso ni en un millón de años, y si crees que voy a dejar que un niño de _seis años_ me diga como tengo que vestir estás muy equiv...!

-Su hijo tiene un gusto excelente, señorita –exclamó una voz masculina tras ellos. Hermione se volvió para encontrarse con el dependiente más _encantador_ y terriblemente _guapo_ que había visto jamás. –Ese vestido haría que resaltara su piel dorada en perfecto contraste con su cabello y sus ojos.

-¿Usted cree...? –murmuró mientras el joven sonreía. Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar porque él pensara que Draco era su hijo.

-Absolutamente seguro –sonrió el joven de nuevo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Draco. Draco asintió con la cabeza como si fuera el "_Lord del Buen Gusto_".

Media hora después, Hermione y Draco caminaban llenos de bolsas hacia el Caldero Chorreante, para reponerse del cansancio que provocan las compras con una buena cena.

**oOo**

-¿Te ha gustado _Harrod's_, Draco? –preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

-Ha sido genial, pero me hubiera gustado poder entrar a todas esas enormes tiendas llenas de juguetes y en esas otras que tenían duendes en cajas –dijo el niño mientras observaba con apetito la carta.

-¿Du-duendes? –repitió Hermione.

-Sí, eran como gente pequeñita en cajas negras, se movían y hablaban y hacían música y de todo –explicó el niño. Hermione sonrió.

-Eso son televisiones y lo que tienen dentro no son duendes, son...

-Cosas para que los _chalados_ como mi padre se vuelvan locos por los muggles –completó la frase una voz grave a sus espaldas. Ron se sentó a la mesa, tratando de imponer distancias entre Draco y Hermione. El niño le sacó la lengua mientras ella no estaba mirando. Ron repitió el gesto. -¿Ya habéis pedido?

-No, acabamos de llegar ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? –preguntó cortésmente Hermione.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿De quidditch? –preguntó curioso el niño. Ron asintió con la cabeza. -¿En qué equipo juegas?

-En... en los... Chudley cannons –Hermione levantó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido curioso que había hecho Draco, como intentando reprimir una carcajada.

-¿En ESOS? ¡Pero si son _malísimos_! –exclamó Draco intentando contener la risa.

-¡No lo son! ¡Hemos mejorado mucho! –protestó Ron.

-¡Si lo son! ¡Son unos paquetes!

-¡No lo son!

-¡Si lo son!

-¡No lo son!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya había pedido la comida hasta mucho después, pues estuvieron demasiado ocupados sacándose la lengua, poniéndose los ojos en blanco y murmurando "_si_" y "_no_" cada cinco segundos. Y cuando por fin llegó la comida, Hermione no supo qué era mejor, si escucharlos discutir con el estómago vacío, o escucharlos discutir _por culpa _de la comida.

-Te lo advierto, _niño_ –amenazó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados mientras señalaba a Draco peligrosamente con el tenedor –con MI comida no se juega, así que vuelve a meter el tenedor en mi plato y conocerás lo que es el dolor.

-No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado con lo más bueno. Lo justo sería que me dieras la mitad de tu plato, pero como no quieres darme nada porque eres un tragón egoísta... –respondió el niño mientras alzaba su propio tenedor.

-¿Tragón egoísta, yo? ¿Que te dé la mitad de mi plato? ¿Estás loco?

-¡Mirmioneeee, mira lo que haceeee!

-¡¿Lo que Yo hago! ¡Mira lo que hace ÉL!

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ LOS DOS! –gritó Hermione -¡¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE COMPORTAROS COMO IDIOTAS, POR FAVOR Y DEJARME Y DISFRUTAR DE MI CENA EN PAZ!

Durante un minuto no se escuchó nada en el restaurante. Después, varias madres se pusieron a aplaudir, y una de ellas exclamó un "así se habla" mientras observaba peligrosamente a su marido y a sus hijos.

Ron escondió la cabeza entre los hombros mientras Draco observaba muy interesado el techo del local.

**oOo**

Ron, Draco y Hermione entraron en el apartamento de la chica, y mientras ella se dedicaba a guardar y ordenar todas las compras, Ron se tumbó en el sofá a leer _Quidditch ayer, hoy y mañana_ (N/A: esa es su idea de "ayudar"¬¬) y Draco se quitó los zapatos y decidió comprobar si los sillones de Mirmione se rompían si saltabas lo suficientemente fuerte sobre ellos.

Durante diez minutos se respiró paz y tranquilidad en el numero 7 de Flourish&Botts. Pero solo durante diez minutos.

-Draco –dijo Hermione apareciendo de pronto tras el marco de la puerta –vamos a bañarte.

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!_ Alarma. Ni-no-ni-no-ni-no. Emergencia. Luces de seguridad se encendieron en el cerebro de Draco.

-¿Ba-bañarme? –preguntó temeroso -¡¿Tú!

-Si claro –contestó ella distraídamente, mientras iba de un cuarto a otro.

-Pe-pero... ¡Yo puedo solo! ¡Ya soy mayor! ¡En serio!

-De eso nada. ¿Y si te resbalas y te das en la cabeza o algo? –la voz de Hermione provenía ahora de la cocina.

-Pues entonces, entonces... –Draco miró a su alrededor, desesperado, tratando de encontrar una solución, y su vista se paró sobre la cabeza pelirroja que asistía distraída al debate. Sonrió. Ajá. –Entonces Ron me bañará.

La revista se cayó al suelo. Ron se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡¿Te has vuelto definitivamente loco o qué! ¡NO pienso...!

-¡Baja la voz, idiota! ¿Acaso prefieres que me bañe _ella_? ¿Que me desnude y después me pase la esponja por todo el cuerpo y me frote con una toalla? –susurró el niño mientras lo observaba intensamente.

Ron se puso súbitamente rojo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. _Obviamente, _ no había pensado en eso.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero yo tampoco pienso hacerlo –susurró, repugnado. Draco alzó una ceja.

-Si crees que prefiero que me toques tú antes que ella, es que eres menos perspicaz de lo que pareces, Don...

-Ron.

-Eso. Tú te limitarás a sentarte y esperar a que yo termine de bañarme tras la cortina de la bañera, y después ella te lo agradecerá con un par de besitos de buenas noches... –ajá, ahí estaba, el golpe de gracia final. Por la forma en que se habían enrojecido las orejas del pelirrojo, estaba claro que no le importaría nada que Mirmione le diera un par de _besitos_.

-¿En serio, Ron? –llegó de pronto la voz de Hermione, mientras ella volvía a pararse en la puerta. -¿Me harías el favor de bañarle?

-Pues claro –asintió resuelto el chico. Ella le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

-No sabes lo que te lo agradezco –murmuró con afecto antes de volver al millón de cosas que tenía que arreglar.

Durante quince minutos, Ron estuvo sentado en el vater, escuchando a Draco cantar ópera, asfixiándose por el vapor caliente del agua, curioseando entre los cajones de Hermione; oyendo como el niño probaba todos y cada uno de los champús, geles de baños, sales; y oyéndolo chapotear en la bañera.

-Ey, John, pásame el albornoz y un peine –dijo finalmente Draco, después de lo que a Ron le pareció una eternidad. Después de hacer lo que le habían _ordenado_, Ron observó al niño salir de la bañera: limpio y repeinado.

_Maldito bastardo presumido, _pensó con una media sonrisa. De pronto, un aroma le llegó hasta la nariz. Un aroma familiar. Olfateó como un perro y encontró la fuente del perfume: la cabeza de Malfoy.

-¿Qué demonios te has echado en el pelo, niño?

-No sé, algo que tenía Mirmione ahí –señaló distraídamente Draco mientras se admiraba en el espejo. Ron cogió el bote de crema para el pelo y de pronto, el recuerdo del aroma le llegó de años atrás, cuando todavía pasaban las tardes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor o paseando por el lago en los días de primavera. Sonrió al recordar aquellos años y se dio cuenta de que, ahora, Malfoy olía como Hermione.

_Joder_.

-¿Ya habéis terminado, chicos? –preguntó Hermione golpeando suavemente la puerta. Ron abrió, y Draco se escabulló entre sus piernas, directo a su habitación. -¿Eso que huelo es mi crema para el pelo? –preguntó incrédula.

-Ehm si, esto, el niño, ya sabes como es Malfoy –intentó excusarse él. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-En fin –suspiró, mientras le tendía una carta – ha llegado esto para ti.

Ron alargó la mano para cogerla, pero su cuerpo tropezó con el marco de la puerta y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, por lo que Hermione tuvo que sujetarlo, riendo y a punto de caer ella también. Ron se separó inmediatamente, murmurando una débil excusa y rojo como el tomate, mientras una pequeña figura de cabello rubio los observaba desde la penumbra.

-Es de mi madre –dijo Ron tras leer la carta –dice que te recuerde que mañana es la comida mensual Weasley y que estás obligada a venir –alzó los ojos preocupado. Hermione encontró su mirada, y ambos se volvieron hacia Draco.

-No puedo ir. No puedo –exclamó la joven con desesperación –No voy a dejarlo solo. Voy a... voy a llamar a tu madre, eso es. Le diré que tengo trabajo, o que tengo a un primo o algo y le diré que no puedo ir.

-Ese no es un gran plan Hermione, ya conoces a mi madre. Sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo, y la comida mensual Weasley es sagrada.

La comida mensual Waesley era la forma que había encontrado Molly Weasley de reunir a todos sus hijos, nueras, nietos, yerno y Hermione y a algunos miembros de la Orden como Shackelbott, Lupin o Tonks. Y era prácticamente imposible, bajo amenaza de muerte dolorosa y terrible, que alguien se perdiera esa comida.

Hermione echó un par de puñados de polvos flu en la chimenea y exclamó en voz alta: "La Madriguera". Al instante su cabeza apareció a ras de suelo de la vieja y conocida cocina.

-¿Hola? –preguntó temerosa. Unos segundos después, la cabeza del señor Weasley apareció en la chimenea.

-¿Hola, hay alguien...? Ah, eres tú, Hermione, ¿qué tal, querida? –preguntó amablemente el hombre.

-Bien señor Weasley, gracias –contestó ella en el tono más cortes que tenía. Si podía hablar con Arthur y no con Molly, tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de librarse –Verá señor Weasley, es que tengo un pequeño improvisto y no voy a poder ir mañana a la comida ¿podría decirselo a Molly de mi parte? Digale que intentaré compensárselo de algún modo pero que...

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes venir! –se escuchó una segunda voz tras el señor Weasley. Molly Weasley golpeaba el suelo con el pie peligrosamente.

-Molly, querida, Hermione dice que tiene un pequeño problema y que...

-¿Problema? –la expresión de la señora Weasley se suavizó -¿Qué ocurre, querida? ¿Algo grave?

-No, no, es sólo que... –intentó explicarse Hermione.

-¿Es por el trabajo? –preguntó Molly, apenada –Por que si quieres puedo ir yo misma a hablar con tus jefes y explicarles lo que es una comida familiar Weasley y... –alzó el rollo de cocina amenazadoramente.

-¡No, nada de eso! –exclamó Hermione horrorizada –Es... es mi... ¡primo! Eso es, verá mi primo D... Danny ha venido de Irlanda a visitarnos y, como mis padres mañana trabajan, pues tengo que quedarme yo con él ¿sabe? Es muy pequeño y...

-¿Pequeño? ¿Y sus padres?

-Esto... umh, en viaje de negocios –mintió Hermione rápidamente.

-Bueno querida, si ese es el problema... –durante una fracción de segundo Hermione respiró, aliviada de poder librarse de la comida familiar. Pero la alegría le duró poco, pues Molly continuó, sonriendo: -que se venga él también, por supuesto. ¡Donde caben 16, caben 17!

-Pero... pero...

-Nada de peros ¡Nos vemos mañana Hermione! –se despidió la señora Weasley con una sonrisa. A Hermione le dio tiempo de ver al señor Weasley despedirse tras ella antes de que las llamas se apagaran.

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, que estaba tras ella, observándola con cara de "te lo dije" y Draco, que se había puesto el pijama y caminaba descalzo y repeinado.

-Y ahora... ¿qué hacemos?

**OOo**

Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, pero los puñeteros examenes me tienen esclavizada y llevo casi medio mes estudiando con la cabecita metida entre libros y apuntes. Espero compensaros con este capitulo, largo y con contenidos variaditos, la espera que os he hecho sufrir ¿Me perdonais? (cara de perrito abandonado)

A todo/as los que me habéis dejado rww, no puedo contestaros uno por uno porq no tengo nada de tiempo, pero muchísimas gracias y por favor ¡¡dejadme más, que me motivan mucho! Ah y perdonadme por los errores que pueda haber, he tenido que escribir el cap muy deprisa e igual hay algo mal, lo siento!

Bueno nada más, besotes y por favor **REWIEWS!**


	5. Un domingo tranquilo o casi

**5-Un domingo tranquilo... o casi**

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? –preguntó Draco desdeñosamente mientras se sacudía unas invisibles motitas de polvo de su impecable traje.

-¡Draco! –se escuchó la voz de Hermione tras él y después un "plop" y un ruido sordo, como un paquete pesado que cae a tierra. El murmullo de indignación de "maldita aparición estúpida" llegó poco después, mientras Ron se ponía en pie. Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione furiosa.

-¿Qué? –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño confundido.

-¡Deja de jurar y de maldecir, por favor¡Draco está aprendiendo ese horrible vocabulario por tu culpa! –la boca de Ron se abrió tanto y de forma tan sorprendente que Draco tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Qué ese... maldito... enano... bastardo... está aprendiendo... POR MI CULPA¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A...? –pero Hermione, después de poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar pesadamente, se dio media vuelta, cogió a Draco de la mano y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la Madriguera. Los gritos de Ron todavía llegaban hasta ellos, y Draco iba soltando risitas sordas.

El niño se miró en los viejos pero relucientes cristales de la puerta de la Sra. Weasley. _No me queda tan mal el pelo negro_, se dijo _tengo un aire a mi primo Sirius. _Después se preguntó a si mismo _¿Quién demonios es mi primo Sirius?_ Pero olvidó tan importante cuestión cuando Hermione levantó los nudillos y llamó a la puerta, apretándole la mano tan fuerte que el niño soltó un gemido.

-¡Auch! –susurró mirándola con enfado.

-Recuerda –murmuró Hermione urgentemente –eres Dannny, eres mi primo, eres Irlandés y eres muy tímido así que no hablas NUNCA ¿Está claro?

-¿Ni siquiera cuando...?

-¡NO! –gesticuló ella exageradamente. El niño suspiró.

-De acuerdo –se rindió –pero quiero dos piruletas Especiales Multisabores con Grageas Bertie Botts.

-Ya verás tu lo que... –pero Hermione no concluyó su amenaza, porque la puerta se abrió de pronto y dos pares de brazos la envolvieron de pronto en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Nuestra...

-...pequeña...

-...perfecta...

-...PREFECTA! –Fred y George se separaron para dejar respirar a la chica, que se sonrojó violentamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿A cuantos niños malos has castigado últimamente, Hermione?

-¿O estás demasiado ocupada en el apasionante y fascinante mundo de los Libros Más Aburridos del Mundo Mundial como para reñir a nadie?

-Si excluimos a Ron claro, siempre estás disponible para "reñirle" a él.

-¿Y nosotros qué?

-¡Te echamos de menos!

-¡FRED¡GEORGE! –el pie de Molly Weasley se agitaba violentamente sobre el suelo, y a los gemelos les desapareció la sonrisa de la cara.

-Ehhhm creo que teníamos que terminar de... umh, arriba, claro.. Un placer verte Hermione –murmuró George mientras se escabullía por la escalera.

-Si, si, por supuesto, un placer.. ¡Espérame George! –Fred salió tras su gemelo, mientras su madre los observaba críticamente. Cuando desparecieron, la expresión de Molly se suavizó y envolvió a Hermione en un abrazo muy parecido al de sus hijos.

-¡Oh, cielo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, cuanto has crecido, que guapa estás! –Hermione se sonrojó aún más.

-Mamá, vas a matarla por asfixia –se escuchó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. Sonaba malhumorado, y a Hermione le pareció, de pronto, increíblemente varonil. Con lo que se sonrojó todavía más.

-Ron, deja de quejarte y dame un abrazo, hijo desagradecido –Molly liberó a Hermione y atrapó a Ron, le dio un par de sonoros besos y murmuró "Mi niño", haciendo que Ron se sintiera increíblemente avergonzado y que sus orejas se convirtieran en dos faros rojos. Draco soltó una risita.

-Oh –la atención de la sra. Weasley se dirigió hacia el niño (ahora) moreno. –Hola, cielo. Tu debes ser Danny¿no es cierto?

Draco se irguió, orgulloso, en toda su pequeña estatura y abrió la boca para recitar su ya famoso _Draco Lucius Malfoy Heredero de blablabla_ ... Pero la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Hermione fue tan peligrosa que se encogió de hombros y murmuró un débil "_si señora_", para después tratar de esconderse tras la falda de Hermione. Ron carraspeó ligeramente.

Durante una fracción de segundo, a Draco le pareció que la mirada de la Sra. Weasley cambiaba, frunciendo el ceño, pero decididamente debía haberlo imaginado, porque después se echó a reír alegremente.

-Eres un pequeñuelo tímido ¿eh? No te preocupes, aquí no te vas a aburrir, y tampoco vamos a comerte, te lo prometo.

Después de dejar los abrigos e intercambiar preguntas rutinarias con la sra. Weasley _(¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no comes una comida decente, hijo¿Y cuanto tiempo hace que no vienes a verme, Hermione? Claro estáis los dos tan ocupados con vuestros trabajos que..._) Hermione siguió a Molly hasta la cocina. El grito que se escuchó fue tan grande que Draco temió que el techo (que no parecía muy seguro) se cayera sobre sus cabezas.

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡GINNY!

Y las dos jóvenes se lanzaron a los brazos de la otra, saltando, lanzando grititos y riendo como locas. Después se separaron lo suficiente como para poder lanzarse todo tipo de alabanzas y contarse mil cosas diferentes a la vez y atropelladamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. _Mujeres_.

-Mujeres –dijo una voz a su lado. Él y Ron asintieron a la vez y suspiraron. Alzó la vista y observó al hombre que estaba apoyado en la puerta: alto, con gafas, con el pelo negro y despeinado (Draco hizo una mueca, _¿es que NUNCA se había peinado o que?_) y una curiosa cicatriz en la frente.

-Siempre igual –se quejó Ron. La chica pelirroja, Ginny, se giró y le sacó la lengua a su hermano, mientras el otro hombre se reía. Después ambos se estrecharon la mano. –Hey Harry, compañero, te he echado de menos.

-Si, creo que ambos trabajamos demasiado. Aunque claro, Ronald Weasley la estrella de los Cannons, siempre está demasiado ocupado como para hacerle una pequeña visita a su mejor amigo...

-Así que su amigo viene a visitarlo y así de paso aprovecha para quedarse a cenar y coquetear con la hermana pequeña ¿no es así, Harry? –Hermione sonrió desde la cocina. Harry se puso ligeramente rojo.

-Bueno, ejem, esto ¿qué tal el trabajo, Hermione? –Harry carraspeó ligeramente y cambió de tema. Afortunadamente, el trabajo era el tema favorito de Hermione, así que estuvieron casi media hora hablando sobre el sistema de clasificación de Flourish&Botts.

Después Ron, Harry y una multitud de hombres pelirrojos que surgieron de la nada salieron al jardín a preparar las mesas, mientras Draco se quedaba en la cocina con Ginny, la sra. Weasley, Hermione y una mujer rubia extraordinariamente hermosa que tenía acento francés.

A la mujer rubia, Draco le pareció encantador.

-¡Oh, mon dieu¡C'est garçon est adorable! –exclamó en cuanto Draco asomó la nariz por detrás de la falda de Hermione. Este pudo escuchar perfectamente el suspiro de la joven castaña.

Pero de pronto el mundo entero dejó de existir, la comida ya no hacía un olor delicioso, y estar pegado a Hermione para recibir aquellas maravillosas piruletas dejó de tener sentido. Porque la mujer rubia se acercó a él y lo acarició suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, y besó la punta de su nariz, y le revolvió el cabello y se rió con una risa suave y dulce, y había una música suave que lo envolvía todo, y Draco pensó que aquello debía ser el paraíso.

Hasta que apareció aquel hombre pelirrojo, claro.

Que la abrazó, y la levantó en el aire y la besó, haciendo que la música de pronto se interrumpiera bruscamente. Draco apretó los puños, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para atraer la atención de la mujer de nuevo. Pero los brazos de Hermione lo empujaron suavemente hacia un lado, mientras la joven suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Hombres, a cualquier edad son todos iguales. Y encima me toca siempre a mí hacer de niñera.

De pronto, la voz de Molly Weasley se elevó desde el jardín.

-¡Niños, a cenar!

Y Draco salió corriendo tan deprisa que tropezó con el hombre de pelo negro y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Harry! –gritó enfadada Ginny -¡Ten más cuidado con el pobre niño!

-Pero... pe-pero... –Harry abría la boca y la cerraba tratando de encontrar una excusa, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Ginny se sacudió su melena pelirroja y se inclinó para ayudar a incorporarse al niño.

-Hola, cielo ¿te ha hecho daño este bruto? –preguntó dulcemente. De pronto apreció Hermione, seguida de cerca de la mujer rubia (Draco escuchó como uno de los hombres pelirrojos la lamaba Flur o Flor o algo parecido).

-¿Qué ha pasado Dr... Danny¿Estás bien?

-Oh, pobgrecito ¿te duele algo?

Desde la otra punta del jardín, Ron observaba a Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la Antigua Casa de los Black y de los Malfoy, rodeado de las mujeres más importantes de su vida y recibiendo mimos de todas ellas.

-Maldito hijo de...

OoO 

Draco comió tanto que creyó que los pantalones de su impecable traje reventarían. Todo lo que salía de la varita de aquella mujer era delicioso, y ni siquiera quinientos elfos domésticos hubiesen podido hacerlo mejor. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y dejó el tenedor en el plato. Habían estado tanto tiempo comiendo que casi se había puesto el sol.

-¿Te apetece otro pedazo de tarta de arandanos, Danny? –preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras lo miraba maternalmente.

-Creo que Danny ya ha comido suficiente hoy, Molly –se escuchó la voz de Hermione, justo antes de que Draco abriera la boca para decir "si". El niño resopló, fastidiado. –Es más, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

Un murmullo general se extendió por la mesa.

-¿Quieres irte ya? –preguntó Ginny, sorprendida –¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos podido hablar!

-Bueno, es que Danny tendría que acostarse y...

-¡Nada de eso, Hermione! –exclamó uno de los pelirrojos más mayores, el que tenía unos músculos impresionantes y un par de quemaduras brillantes en las manos –Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos, tienes que contarnos muchas cosas.

-¡Claro! Si te vas tan pronto, sólo podremos oír los gritos escandalizados de mamá cuando os enseñemos nuestros nuevos productos –dijo uno de los gemelos (Draco no estaba seguro de cual era cual).

-Sí, quédate un poco más Hermione. Te hemos echado de menos –dijo Harry, que estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Ella le sonrió con afecto, y después miró a Ron. Él la observó intensamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo entonces –suspiró –nos quedaremos a dormir.

OoO 

Dos horas después, Draco y Hermione todavía seguían sentados en el jardín, mientras ella charlaba con todos animadamente. Ginny la puso al día de todas las noticias acerca de antiguos compañeros de colegio, Harry estuvo hablando acerca de su trabajo como Auror, Charlie la puso al día sobre la comunidad mágica internacional, y los gemelos la hicieron gritar escandalizada cuando se enteró de sus nuevos productos.

Pero Draco había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y luchaba contra sus párpados para que estos no se cerraran durante más de cinco minutos.

-Mirmione –susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de resbalar por la silla y caer –tengo mucho sueño.

Hermione lo miró con afecto. Después se puso en pie y lo cogió en brazos, mientras el niño apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, tan cansado que ni siquiera pudo protestar porque la joven lo llevara en brazos.

-¡Merlín, mirad que hora es, y nosotros todavía aquí sentados! –exclamó la sra. Weasley -¡Todo el mundo a recoger la mesa y a dormir!

Mientras Hermione se adentraba en la casa con Draco en brazos, Harry la observaba desde su silla. Señaló a la joven.

-¿Has visto eso? Se llama instinto maternal –dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, después se volvió para mirar intensamente a Ron. –Hermione será una gran madre.

-Oh, cállate –espetó el pelirrojo mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía en pie para ayudar con los platos. Ginny se echó a reír muy suavemente.

OoO 

-Mirmioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Nada. Draco resopló. Llevaba casi diez minutos intentando despertarla con susurros y ella no hacía ni caso. Empezó a preguntarse si debería gritarle en el oido.

-Miiiiiiiiirmioooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeee –susurró esta vez un poco más alto. Ella se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué¡¿Qué pasa! –murmuró mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco reprimió una risita. -¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, Draco¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Tengo sed.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un suspiro tan profundo que creyó que lo habrían oido en toda la casa.

-Merlín, casi me matas de un ataque al corazón –murmuraba mientras se ponía la bata y se calzaba las zapatillas. –Eres un niño caprichoso e incorregible, no sé ni porqué me molesto...

Draco la imitaba en silencio mientras ella hablaba.

Hermione abrió uno de los armarios de la Madriguera buscando los vasos, tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero diez minutos más tarde, la sra. Weasley apareció en bata y con el cabello sujeto en una redecilla.

-Oh, lo siento mucho sra. Weasley, no queríamos despertarla, es sólo que Dr... Danny tenía sed y...

-Tranquila, tranquila querida, no pasa nada. Yo os ayudo –y mientras llenaba un enorme vaso con leche, puso una tetera a calentar -¿Un te?

Hermione asintió, sonriente.

Un rato después, Draco bebía su vaso de leche acompañado de dos pedazos enormes de tarta de arandanos, mientras Hermione y la sra. Weasley se tomaban el té.

-Y dime¿de donde es tu encantador primo querida?

-Oh, umh, bueno es de... de Irlanda, vive en una aldea bastante remota, por eso es por lo que no nos visitan a menudo. Sus... sus padres están de viaje, y los míos trabajan así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo un par de días –Hermione se sorprendió de su propia capacidad para mentir. Al parecer también Draco estaba sorprendido de ello.

-Claro, claro –asintió la sra. Weasley, sonriendo. –Pero ahora, querida por favor, cuéntame la verdad.

Hermione abrió la boca de par en par. Se quedó en blanco.

-¿Co-como? –preguntó débilmente. Draco dejó caer el trozo de tarta, impresionado.

-No se debe desperdiciar la comida, Draco. Estoy segura de que te han enseñado esto en tu casa –lo regañó cariñosamente Molly.

Hermione abrió ahora los ojos, tanto que creyó que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

-¿Cómo lo... has... como...?

Molly sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par.

-¿QUÉ! –gritó la voz de Ginny, a toda potencia.

-Ay, Merlín –suspiró Hermione, sintiendo de pronto unas repentinas enormes ganas de darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

OoO 

_Vale, sí, lo sé. Me odiáis. Tenéis razón._

_¡Pero esque solo llevo dos semanas de vacaciones y ya me voy a tener que volver a poner a estudiar, tened misericordia conmigo¡Además aquí en España está haciendo una calor insoportable que derrite las neuronas y hace que no tenga ningunas ganas de ecribir!_

_No os convenzo ¿verdad?_

_Lo sabía. Bueno, pues al menos perdonadme ahora que ya he puesto el capitulo y dejadme montones de rewiews, por fi. Y perdonad mi malísimo intento de frase en francés._

_¿Porfi porfi porfi porfi si? (Cara de sirius abandonado en la puerta de Grimmauld Place en un día lluvioso)_

_¡Venga! (A que con esa cara ya os he convencido XD?) Dadle al botoncito!_


	6. Gritos, tartas y citas

**6-Gritos, tartas y citas**

_Molly sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par._

_-¿QUÉ! –gritó la voz de Ginny, a toda potencia._

_-Ay, Merlín –suspiró Hermione, sintiendo de pronto unas repentinas enormes ganas de darse cabezazos contra la mesa._

-¿Draco¡¿DRACO¡¿Has dicho _Draco_! –Ginny señalaba al su madre con el dedo índice acusatoriamente. Molly no sabía qué decir, y Hermione sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua. El silencio fue todo lo que Ginny necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡HAS DICHO DRACO¡OH MERLÍN, OH MERLÍN! –Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, mientras la puerta de la cocina volvía a abrirse para revelar esta vez a Ron, Harry, el señor Weasley y Charlie en pijama y apuntando con las varitas.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó Ron con voz soñolienta, pero al ver la mirada de desesperación que le dirigió Hermione, no necesitó su respuesta.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger a traído a nuestra casa a Draco Malfoy en una especie de _tamaño reducido_, eso es lo que pasa! –gritó Ginny. Molly trató de calmarla.

-Cielo, tienes que tranquilizarte, deberíamos oír lo que tiene que decir Hermione...

-¡Oh, y mamá lo sabía desde el primer momento y no ha dicho nada, se me había _olvidado_ añadirlo!

-¿Has dejado que Malfoy estuviese aquí toda la tarde sabiendo quien era? –preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

-¡Bueno, basta ya de una vez! –gritó la señora Weasley dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo -¡Sí, sabía quien era y lo dejé estar aquí¡Ha venido con Hermione y eso es suficiente para mí!

Hubo un denso silencio de casi diez minutos, durante el cual Draco, que se había refugiado tras las piernas de Hermione, descubrió que el trozo de pastel de arándanos que se le había caído antes, todavía se podía comer.

-Hermione... –la voz de Harry era ronca y poco más que un susurro -¿me estás diciendo que ese niño que _supuestamente_ era tu primo no sólo _no_ es tu primo sino que además es _Draco Malfoy_?

-Yo...

-¿Que nos has mentido a todos nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia, para encubrir a _Draco Malfoy_¿Qué has traicionado nuestra confianza –la voz de Harry iba subiendo de tono a cada palabra, provocando que Hermione se encogiera un poco – para encubrir al mismo _Draco Malfoy_ que durante años te llamó sangre sucia, que insultó a tus amigos, que deseaba que murieras _asesinada_ a manos del basilisco¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO ESO, HERMIONE!

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry siguió gritando.

-¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que se _ALEGRABA_ de que Voldemort hubiese matado a Cedric¡¿El mismo Malfoy que intentó _matar_ a Dumbledore y casi acaba con Ron¡¿EL MISMO DRACO MALFOY, MORTÍFAGO TRAIDOR Y COBARDE QUE PREFIRIÓ HUIR JUNTO A COLAGUSANO ANTES QUE ENFRENTARSE A TODOS SUS ACTOS Y A UN JUICIO JUSTO¿_ESE_ MALFOY, HERMIONE?

Al borde de las lágrimas, y notando como el pequeño Draco Malfoy de seis años escuchaba lo que sería el relato de su vida y clavaba sus uñas en su brazo, Hermione quiso gritar. Pero no fue suya la voz que interrumpió el furioso interrogatorio de Harry.

-¡_BASTA_!

Ron había posado su mano en el hombro de Hermione, y de pronto ella sintió que toda la fuerza y energía que necesitaba volvía a través de las manos cálidas y grandes de Ron.

-¡Eres _tú _quien olvida con quien estás hablando, Harry¡Estás hablando con Hermione Granger, la misma sabelotodo que te ha _salvado la vida_ un curso tras otro¡La misma que se ha dejado las pestañas en cada _maldito_ libro de la biblioteca para encontrar la piedra filosofal, el basilisco, una forma de vencer al colacuerno húngaro o los malditos horrocruxes¡¡La misma que se subió a un _hipogrifo_ sólo para salvar a Sirius de los dementores¡LA MISMA QUE ARRIESGÓ SU VIDA POR TI PORQUE ERES SU _MEJOR AMIGO_!

Ginny emitió un pequeño sollozo involuntario. Charlie se dejó caer en una silla. El señor Weasley se puso a hacer café.

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga –murmuró.

-Dejemos que Hermione nos explique todo esto, Harry –dijo la señora Weasley conciliatoriamente –seguro que hay una buena explicación.

Hermione movió su mano hacia Draco, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó maternalmente.

-Has hecho muchas preguntas, Harry –dijo con voz cansada –y para todas tengo la misma respuesta: _no_. Este niño –alborotó el pelo de Draco quien se apretó un poco más contra ella- este pobre niño huérfano de seis años no es _ese_ Draco Malfoy.

Hubo una pausa, y Hermione volvió a anotar la energía procedente de las manos de Ron.

-Este niño es sólo eso, Harry, un _niño_. Un niño solo y triste con un título horrendo detrás de su nombre y una mansión enorme vacía de sentimientos. Él todavía no ha hecho nada de eso, Harry, y es probable que éste niño, si no hubiese tenido la pésima educación que tuvo, si sus padres no le hubieran inculcado los valores equivocados, Draco Malfoy no sería hoy lo que es.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, y esta vez, Hermione notó como la mano de Ron se retiraba de su hombro, y durante un segundo tuvo ganas de protestar. Pero entonces notó como Ron entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y la sensación de calidez fue sustituida de pronto por otra de inmensa felicidad.

-Además –añadió con voz ronca y mirando fijamente a Harry –me recuerda mucho a _otro_ pobre niño huérfano que sólo buscaba afecto y amistad.

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon, pero cuando avanzó un paso hacia ella, Hermione supo que no estaba enfadado. Harry alzó su mano, y con el dedo pulgar secó la lágrima que pendía de las pestañas de la joven.

-Lo siento. Te quiero mucho, Hermione, y si tu dices que este niño no es peligroso, entonces yo voy a creerte sin dudarlo.

-¡Oh, Harry! –dijo ella, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Eh, oye, basta ya de cursilerías¡Me estáis ahogando! –surgió de pronto la voz de Draco, y Harry y Hermione se separaron entre risas.

-De acuerdo¿quién tiene hambre? –se escuchó preguntar a la señora Weasley.

Quince minutos después, Ginny se sentaba junto a Draco y le tendía un trozo de tarta de arándanos.

-Creo que es tu favorita –dijo sonriendo. Draco miraba el trozo de pastel de arándanos como si fuera el tesoro más brillante. Pegó un bocado y le dio las gracias a Ginny con la boca llena. Ella se rió, y después se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿Podrás perdonarme? He sido una tonta. Es sólo que en el colegio, Malfoy fue un imbécil, y no puedo...

-No –la cortó Hermione-, soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas. Debería habéroslo contado desde el principio.

-Entonces ¿puedo volver a tener mi precioso pelo rubio? –preguntó Draco, mientras intentaba verse bien en el reflejo de una cuchara.

-Claro, querido –dijo la señora Weasley, y con un movimiento de varita, el pelo de Draco volvió a ser rubio.

-¡Genial! –exclamó el niño. Después se volvió hacia Hermione –Mirmione, ahora que hemos solucionado el pequeño problema, tengo muuuuuucho sueño.

-De acuerdo entonces –dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose en pie –por segunda vez esta noche niños¡a la cama!

Hermione, Ron, Harry, el señor Weasley y Charlie salieron delante, mientras Ginny y su madre recogían un poco. Justo mientras subían la escalera y antes de que ambas fueran a sus habitaciones, Ginny se volvió hacia su madre, pensativa.

-Oye mamá –dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño –aún no me has contado como te diste cuenta de que ese niño era Draco Malfoy.

-Oh, querida –dijo su madre risueña- era _igualito_ que Sirius de pequeño, pero Sirius nunca habría dejado que le cambiaran el nombre... –y con una sonrisita, Molly cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

**OoO**

-Buenas noches, Draco –dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto del pequeño, pero sólo recibió un suave ronquido por respuesta, y sonrió.

-Hey.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, tan conocida...

-Hola.

Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron, diciendo tantas cosas sin necesidad de hablar.

-Gracias –susurró ella, con una voz tan suave que durante un segundo Ron no supo si realmente había hablado –por lo de antes.

-No hay porqué darlas. Era la verdad –dijo él y se encogió de hombros. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos, hasta que de pronto Ron, que parecía debatirse internamente sobre algo, habló.

-Estoy tratando de reunir todo mi valor Gryffindor para esto Hermione –murmuró pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Hermione había dado un paso hacía él.

-¿Si?

-Yo... yo...

-¿Qué?

Ella había dado otro paso y ahora estaba muy cerca. Ron pudo notar algo en su voz, parecido a... ¿ansiedad?

-Quisiera... yo quisiera... joder...

-Ron –lo regañó ella suavemente. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

-Quisiera invitarte a cenar. Mañana. Tu y yo. Solos. Juntos. Solos. Ya sabes, sin Malfoy ni Ginny ni Harry ni nada. Sólo tu y yo. –lo dijo todo muy rápido, muy junto, volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo y repitió: -Juntos.

Durante diez segundos (los peores de su vida) Ron esperó la negativa de la joven, el discursito de "somos amigos y no quiero estropearlo" o que simplemente le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

-Claro. Solos.

-Ya, bueno, ya sabia que... ¿Cómo?

-Que si. Por supuesto –Hermione sonrió y Ron se recordó a si mismo que estaban en medio de la noche, en pijama y en casa de sus padres porque si no...

-Entonces, entonces ¡Genial! –Hermione emitió una risita y le tapó la boca con la mano, porque Ron estaba casi gritando.

-Shhhh, vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

Hermione podía notar el aliento tibio de Ron en su mano. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no movió la mano del sitio. Y entonces Ron hizo algo inesperado: besó sus dedos. Y después besó la palma. Y después muy despacio, el dorso.

Con la respiración agitada y el aliento contenido, ambos se miraron, de nuevo.

-Entonces hasta mañana a las cinco –murmuró él, a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

-No lo dudes –aseguró ella en un susurro, mientras, lentamente, se deshacía de los brazos de Ron.

Hermione Jane Granger sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta, y cuando la tuvo cerrada, no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Ronald Billius Weasley sonrió antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, y cuando la cerró, se puso a dar saltos de alegría silenciosos.

De pronto, una cabeza pelirroja surgió de la habitación de al lado.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos esta noche? –preguntó Fred medio dormido.

Ron ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

**OoO**

_No os podréis quejar. Ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde el último capítulo y encima... encima dentro de poquito habrá una cita! Ya sé que muchas queréis matarme todavía por culpa del último capítulo. Lo sé._

_Pero a que os convenció mi carita de Sirius? XD Va, pues pensad en ella otra vez y dejadme un... **REWIEWWWWWWWW**!_


	7. Por fin

**7 - Por fin**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Malfoy y los Black, observó como el zapato rojo de tacón de aguja pasaba al lado de su mejilla sin rozarla, y suspiró aliviado.

-¡Mirmione!

La aludida alzó la vista del montón de zapatos de su armario en el que rebuscaba desesperadamente.

-¡Has estado a punto de matarme con ese zapato¡O peor aún, a punto de desfigurar mis tersas y suaves mejillas como el terciopelo! –el niño se acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras Hermione enarcaba una ceja.

-¡Oh, _perdóname_, pero es que estoy demasiado histérica porque no encuentro mis malditos _zapatos_ negros! –Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación, y después volvió a su búsqueda interminable.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de enarcar una ceja.

-¿Los zapatos negros¿Te refieres a esos _horribles_ zapatos sin tacón y sin forma que parecen de secretaria?

-Sí, esos mism... ¿Oye, desde cuando conoces tú mis zapatos negros? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Draco hizo un movimiento con la mano, como restándole importancia al hecho. Por supuesto, no iba a contarle a Mirmione que el primer día se dedicó a _registrar_ todos sus cajones y a husmear dentro de su armario.

-¡Mirmione, no puedes ponerte esos zapatos con el vestido! –Draco se estremeció de pensar en la idea de _su_ maravilloso vestido combinado con esos horrendos zapatos.

-No voy a ponerme esos _zapatos_ con el vestido, Draco, porque **_no_** voy a ponerme el vestido –dijo ella, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué¡¡Pero Mirmione...!

-¡No voy a vestirme como una muñeca, Draco¡Además, lo más probable es que Ron me lleve a... ver un _partido de quidditch_ o algo así! –Hermione bufó, molesta consigo misma y se dejó caer ruidosamente sobre la cama. Parecía frustrada ante la idea de que Ron la llevara a ver quidditch.

-Bueno... la verdad es que no me extrañaría –Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, y de pronto Hermione se echó a reir. Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Empiezas a parecerte a mí –dijo la chica, todavía riendo. El niño se acercó a ella, y la joven le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, y después lo sentó en su regazo –A una chiflada defiende-muggles, sabelotodo insoportable y mandona.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? –dijo él, sonriendo traviesamente y encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione volvió a reirse y le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla. De pronto el niño le echó los brazos al cuello y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-No te vas a olvidar de mi¿verdad Mirmione? Aunque te vayas con el cabeza de zanahoria, no te olvidarás de mi ¿verdad que no?

-¡Claro que no! –repuso ella sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente.

-Es que todos se han olvidado de mí: mi papá, el tito Sevvie, mis amigos... –la voz de Draco era ahora apenas un susurro, y cuando pronunció la última frase, su voz era muy ronca –mi _mamá_...

Hermione abrazó a Draco y apoyó su cabeza en el pelo suave y liso del niño.

-Ellos no se han olvidado de ti, Draco, ellos te quieren. Pero a veces las cosas son más complicadas que eso –Hermione no sabía muy bien como explicarle a Draco que todas las personas que él quería eran diferentes a ella o estaban muertos. –Y yo nunca ¿me oyes bien? _nunca_ voy a olvidarme de ti.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, y de pronto otra voz sonó en la puerta de la habitación.

-Claro que no, cariño. Y yo tampoco.

Draco observó a la señora Weasley sonriendo maternalmente.

-Hola Molly –la saludó con la mano.

-Hola, señora Weasley –saludó Hermione amablemente -¿qué hace usted por aquí?

La señora Weasley se arremangó las mangas de la túnica.

-Oh, he venido a enseñarle a Draco mi receta ultra-secreta de la tarta de arándanos mientras tú y mi Ronald salías por ahí juntos –los ojos de Draco brillaron ante la idea de otro trozo de tarta de arándanos.

-Es usted muy amable, gracias –sonrió Hermione. Después miró su reloj –Pero ¿no es un poco pronto? Ron dijo que pasaría por aquí a las cinco y media y son las cuatro todavía.

-Oh, bueno, pensé que tal vez querrías prepararte tranquilamente, vestirte y peinarte, ya sabes –la señora Weasley ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Hermione apreciativamente.

-¿Vestirme? Bu-bueno, ya... ya estoy vestida... –murmuró ella, apretándose nerviosa las manos. La señora Weasley abrió la boca en forma de o y emitió un ruidito de sorpresa. Draco la miró como diciendo "_te lo dije_".

-Oh, claro, bueno, es que como Ron se había vestido con traje, yo pensé que... Y como dijo que te iba a llevar a cenar a un restaurante yo pensé...

La cabeza de Hermione de pronto se llenó de pensamientos contradictorios. Ron + restaurante + _traje_. **No** Ron + quidditch + _vaqueros_.

-Ay Merlín... –murmuró desesperada –Ay Merlín –repitió, esta vez más alto. Entonces recorrió con los ojos la habitación entera, como si la respuesta a sus plegarias estuviese escrita en las paredes. Y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco Malfoy, y el niño desvió su mirada inteligentemente hacia el armario ropero, Hermione cogió aire, decidida.

-Necesito su ayuda, señora Weasley.

Molly sonrió encantada, y le guiño un ojo al niño.

**000**

La sonrisa de Ronald Billius Weasley se hundió como el Titanic cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¿Ma... _Mamá_?

-Hola, cielo, que guapo estás, ven que te arregle el cuello de esa camisa ¿porqué no te has puesto corbata? Te dije que te la pusieras, pero como nunca me haces caso, claro así te va... –Ron miraba alucinado a su madre y pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Qué... _demonios_ haces tú aquí?

-Ronald, esa boca –lo reprendió su madre. Draco, que escuchaba desde la cocina con las manos inmersas en un bol de masa de tarta, sonrió. –He venido a cuidar del niño –escuchó Draco que le contestaba. Instantes después Molly abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró, seguida de su hijo.

-¿Cómo va esa masa, Draco? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Pegajosa –dijo el niño, que parecía estar disfrutando todavía más que con los espaguetis. Molly rió. –Hola, zanahoria –dijo Draco a modo de saludo. Ron se crujió los nudillos. El niño sacó la lengua.

-Ron, por favor –dijo su madre severamente.

-¡Pero mamá, esto es increíble, ha empezado él...!

-Si, claro, siempre es lo mismo... –suspiró la señora Weasley, mientras salía de la cocina –Voy a ver si Hermione está preparada.

-Eh zanahoria –dijo Draco mientras sacaba las manos del bol –quiero que me devuelvas a Mirmione antes de las once.

Ron bufó, incrédulo.

-¿Qué!

-Lo que oyes, tiene que bañarme, darme la cena y acostarme y me prometió que hoy veríamos la tilivesión.

-Oye enano bubotubérculo –dijo Ron apuntando con su dedo amenazadoramente al niño –Hermione volverá a casa cuando ella quiera, y _desde luego_ no vamos a estar preocupándonos de que tu quieras ver la tilevesión o lo que sea.

-¿Ah, no? –dijo el niño entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

-No –dijo Ron.

-¿Ah no? –repitió el niño, un poco más alto.

-¡No! –dijo Ron en voz fuerte.

-¿Ah no!

-¡NO!

-Ejem, ejem.

Los ojos de los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, donde Hermione los miraba ceñuda y la señora Weasley daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Draco escondió los brazos tras las espalda y Ron se separó bruscamente del niño a quien estaba a punto de poner las manos en el cuello para estrangularlo.

-Hola –dijeron los dos a la vez, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Durante unos segundo no hubo más que silencio mientras las dos mujeres los miraban.

-Ejem, esto... qué... qué guapa estás Hermione –dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.

-Sí, Mirmione, que bonito el vestido –disimuló Draco. Ambos se miraron.

-¡Ha sido él! –exclamaron a la vez, señalándose el uno al otro. La señora Weasley suspiró y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, _otra vez._

-Llévame a cenar antes de que me arrepienta de salir con un cabeza-hueca como tú –suspiró Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo miraba.

Y entonces fue cuando Ron se quedó parado, con cara de idiota y la boca entreabierta. Cuando Hermione sonrió.

Porque ella estaba guapísima, con aquel vestido azul de tirantes pero con mangas de gasa, y aquellas sandalias plateadas sin tacón y anudadas a la pierna y el pelo sujeto con unas horquillas.

Pero fue en aquel momento, cuando sonrió y las mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor ligero, y sus labios brillaron, pintados de color melocotón, y sus ojos rieron alegres, color café cargado, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que ella estaba simplemente _preciosa_.

Así que sólo pudo murmurar un "por supuesto", coger a Hermione de la mano, abrir la puerta y salir a la calle, mientras Hermione se despedía entre risas de la sra.Weasley, Draco gritaba cosas como "Si te aprovechas de ella te las verás conmigo!" y Molly los veía marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios.

La señora Weasley contuvo unas lágrimas de alegría cuando los vio desaparecer. En lugar de llorar, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Draco.

-Bueno, acabemos con esa tarta de arándanos.

El pequeño sonrió.

**000**

Hermione se reía a carcajadas, tratando de ocultar sus labios detrás de la servilleta. Entre risas, trató de ponerse seria y suspiró un par de veces para recuperar la compostura.

-Ron, basta por favor –suplicó, antes de volver a echarse a reír, fallando estrepitosamente en el propósito de permanecer seria.

-Oh vamos, no te rías, esto es serio, por favor. Quiero decir ¡es una duda existencial¿Cómo demonios pudieron esos dos acabar el colegio y graduarse? Es decir... ¡Crabbe y Goyle¡Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera aprobaban Pociones!

Hermione se reía tanto que la bruja de la mesa de al lado se volvió a mirarla.

-¡Vamos, por favor! –continuó Ron haciéndose el falso ofendido -¡Seguro que no aprobaron ni un solo examen en los siete años que estuvieron¡¡Ni siquiera aprobaron Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y lo enseñaba Hagrid¿¿Qué dificultad tiene un escreguto de cola explosiva?

Hermione continuó riéndose un buen rato, hasta que el camarero trajo los postres (para ella fruta fresca y para Ron una enorme fuente con fruta, helado y sirope, cómo no) y ambos disfrutaron de una agradable velada charlando acerca de los tiempos de estudiantes. Terminaron de cenar, pagaron la cuenta y salieron a pasear cerca del Támesis.

-Recuerdo la cara que ponías cada vez que Harry y Ginny se cogían de la mano –dijo Hermione con una risita. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero ella tenía su mano posada en el brazo de él.

-Bueno, es que... era repugnante –contestó Ron mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas de indignación hacia Harry. Hermione sonrió.

-Creo que sólo te he visto más furioso que aquel día cuando... –pero de pronto ella se interrumpió, y la sonrisa se le congeló en la boca.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Ron en voz suave. Ella movió la cabeza.

-Olvídalo.

Ron se paró de pronto, y ella quedó a unos pasos de él. Ambos se dieron cuenta, de pronto, de que sus manos habían estado unidas todo el camino.

-Cuando –dijo él, casi susurrando –te vi cogida del brazo de Víctor Krum.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de ellos dijo nada, perdidos en los recuerdos y en la mirada del otro.

-Era un idiota.

Fue una afirmación hecha a media voz, pero la amargura que destilaba la voz de Ron era inconfundible. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se adelantó.

-No hablaba de Víctor.

Hermione no supo si reír o llorar. Aquello podía estropearlo todo, Ron iba a estropearlo todo _otra vez_. O tal vez sería ella.

-Sí, lo eras.

La mirada de ella era ahora desafiante. "_Lavender Brown"_ parecían gritar sus dos ojos en la oscuridad. _"Y todos estos malditos años esperándote, esperando una señal"._

-Lo sigues siendo.

Ron abrió los ojos, como si le hubiesen abofeteado, pero, inesperadamente, sonrió. Se acercó a ella, reduciendo lentamente la mínima distancia que los separaba, inclinando la cabeza para poder verla mejor, mirándola únicamente a los ojos.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes razón? –susurró, tan cerca de Hermione que la joven no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en sus labios.

Ron alzó una mano, y colocó un mechón del cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

-Porque soy una maldita sabelotodo devora-libros.

El perfume que emanaba de él, varonil y limpio como un atardecer en verano, la embriagaba y le hacía perder la facultad de razonar.

-Hoy _estás_ preciosa.

A Hermione no le importó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente, ni que sus labios se abrieran en una especie de "oh" contenido. Le habían dicho cosas parecidas a esa en el Baile de Navidad, hacia ya tanto tiempo, pero nunca imaginó que Ron podría hacerlo. O tal vez sí lo había imaginado, _millones_ de veces, en sueños perdidos en la noche y solitarias tardes frente a un libro.

La mano de Ron, grande, callosa, fuerte, seguía en su mentón, y sus dedos lo acariciaban, despacio.

-Pero para mí siempre _eres_ preciosa.

En sus ojos, azules, inmensos, leyó tardes enteras, despeinada y ojerosa en Grimmauld Place; mañanas veraniegas y alegres y vestidos de algodón en la Madriguera; y días y tardes y noches en la biblioteca, en la sala común, junto a Harry, con aquel viejo y gastado uniforme del colegio.

Y un terrible peso, una necesidad acuciante le aplastó el pecho, le hizo quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Y los labios de Ron, la boca de Ron, el tacto de Ron, eran su única salvación.

Así que alzó sus pies apoyándose en las puntas, deslizó sus manos entre el pelo rojo y justo antes de que sus labios se hundieran en aquellos otros, tan dulces, tan anhelados, sintió su aliento, tan cerca.

Despacio, suave primero, y después apareció la prisa, el ansia por saborear, por descubrir rincones nuevos de la felicidad en las bocas entrelazadas, en las manos que acariciaban, en los cuerpos que se rozan, temiendo que todo sea un sueño.

Y se quedaron allí mucho tiempo, nunca supieron cuánto, mientras la media luna se reflejaba en el agua y la oscuridad los envolvía, felices.

**000**

Abrió la puerta, sonriendo, con la mano de Ron en su cintura, y todo el cuento de hadas se desmoronó de pronto.

Porque la señora Weasley estaba allí en su sofá, llorando, mientras Fred y George trataban de consolarla.

-¡Molly! –exclamó, preocupada, y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Mamá! –Ron miró a sus hermanos -¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué _habéis_ hecho?

Fred se sintió ofendido.

-¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, _por una vez_!

La señora Weasley dejó de sollozar un momento y trató de explicarse.

-Fue sólo un momento, ni siquiera entiendo como pudo pasar... Yo estaba mirándolo, pero me di la vuelta un segundo ¡un solo segundo! –Molly hundió la cara en el pañuelo. George le dio una palmadita cariñosa a su madre.

Hermione estaba ahora de veras alarmada.

-Molly ¿de que estás hablando, por Merlín? –y de pronto algo en su cerebro se encendió, como una luz -¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó, mirando alrededor.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas.

-Mamá bajó a vernos cuando ya estábamos a punto de cerrar –explicó George mientras el rostro de Hermione se alarmaba más y más –Y dejamos al crío curioseando un rato por las estanterías, mientras le enseñábamos a mamá nuestros nuevos uniformes.

-Y entonces apareció esa mujer, vestida de negro. Cogió al niño de la mano y se desapareció, así de simple –concluyó Fred.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, desesperada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Pero yo la vi, Hermione, la vi y estoy seguro de que era ella –dijo George. Hermione lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. –Murmuró algó así como "Calle la Hilandera"() y luego la vi mirarnos. Y juro sobre las barbas del Doctor Filibuster que era Pansy Parkinson.

()Nota: en inglés es Spinner End.

**000**

_Venga capítulo completito, con su dosis de humor, de romance y de intriga... Y además larguito y lleno de cosas interesantes... ¡No os quejaréis!_

_Así que apelo ahora a la carita de lobito malherido en noche de luna llena de nuestro querido Moony y os ruego, chicas ¿querréis dejarme un rewiew para hacerme feliz? Mejor aún ¿queréis uniros todas y hacerme inmensamente feliz haciendo que este fic llegue a los 150 rewiews¿sería posible?_

_¿Porfi porfi porfi?_

_Vengaaaaaa :)_


	8. Viejos amigos

**8-Viejos amigos**

-Hermione... ¡Hermione! –Ron corría tras la joven, tratando de no tropezar con nada en el camino -¡Oye, oye! –la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta. -¿Qué pasa¿Dónde vamos¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Hermione frunció el ceño, y sus labios se torcieron en un mohín de disgusto.

-Tú mismo lo oíste tan bien como yo, Ron. Calle de la Hilandera –y Hermione señaló una placa vieja y mugrienta con sus dedos enguantados. En la placa se leía perfectamente el nombre, a pesar de que estaba medio corroída.

-Ya, pero... esta calle es grande, Hermione. Y el crío no tiene porqué estar aquí.

-_Punto Uno_: no es "un crío", es Draco; –Hermione se volvió amenazadoramente hacia Ron y lo apuntó con el dedo. El chico tragó saliva –_punto Dos_: todas las casas están tapadas con tablones y abandonadas excepto aquella, que tiene humo en la chimenea; y _punto Tres_ y definitivo: -Hermione miró fijamente a Ron y bajó la voz peligrosamente- Snape vive aquí.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron enormemente. Después compuso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿En este estercolero? Ahora ya entiendo porqué nunca se ha lavado el pelo –Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de poner los ojos en blanco. De pronto, Ron escuchó un sonido lejano.

Voces.

Ron tapó la boca de Hermione con su mano, y mediante señas le indicó la casa que Hermione había mencionado antes, la que tenía humo en la chimenea. Ambos se acercaron, sin hacer ruido, y se apostaron tras la ventana. La mano de Ron seguía en la boca de la chica, y a pesar de que ambos hubiesen solucionado ya su "pequeño asuntillo", el corazón de Hermione latía con violencia, y las orejas de Ron estaban ligeramente rojas.

-No debiste traerlo aquí, niña, no sé que demonios quieres que haga yo.

La voz, cansada y llena de matices roncos, era de un hombre mayor, de pelo negro con vetas blancas, que estaba sentado en un viejísimo sillón polvoriento, y que miraba de forma indiferente a una mujer que se paseaba desesperada de arriba abajo mientras se retorcía las manos.

-¡Usted es el maldito profesor de Pociones! –estalló la mujer, de pelo también negro y muy corto. Miró al hombre iracunda, apuntándolo con la varita. Después pareció relajarse, bajó al varita, se mesó los cabellos, y habló más suavemente –Usted tiene que saber cómo hacer para que Draco vuelva a ser Draco.

Mientras hablaba, la mujer señaló hacia alguna parte con la mano, y Hermione se acercó para poder ver mejor. Y fue una suerte que Ron tuviese su mano en su boca todavía, porque un leve grito escapó de sus labios. Allí, sentado en otro viejo sillón, con las piernas colgando y comiendo una enorme bolsa de caramelos, como si nada de aquello fuese con él, estaba Draco Malfoy.

-No puedo hacer nada yo solo, niña. Necesito la ayuda de esa vieja bola de Slughorn para completar la poción, y usted lo sabe.

-¡Pero usted dijo una semana! –gritó la mujer, mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro desesperadamente.

-Sé lo que dije –la voz, aunque cansada, tuvo de pronto un increíble tono autoritario, como si el hombre del sillón estuviese acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a esperar que se cumpliesen sin rechistar –pero el gordo Slughorn tiene un resfriado de campeonato y lleva cuatro días en cama. Deberías haber esperado a que...

-¡No pienso dejar a Draco con esa sangresucia! –chilló la mujer con violencia. Durante unos segundos no hubo más que silencio, y después las manos blancas y ancianas del hombre se sirvieron el té con total tranquilidad mientras el reloj daba las cinco en algún lugar lejano de la casa. La mujer respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el otro sillón. -Lo siento, profesor Snape, no quería gritarle.

-Mejor. Porque no me gusta que me griten –el tono de voz de Snape era ahora frío como el hielo.

-Es sólo que... que llevaba días sin saber nada de él y estaba muy preocupada y cuando al fin me llegan algunas noticias resulta que... que... ¡que Draco está con Hermione Granger, por Merlín y sus barbas blancas¡Y tiene cinco años! –Pansy enterró su cara, blanca como la cera, entre las manos.

Hermione habría jurado que estaba llorando, y se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer, frágil e insignificante, le daba pena. Había perdido probablemente al amor de su vida, sin saber si seguía vivo o muerto durante días y después... resulta que está vivo, pero tiene cinco años y está al cuidado de tu mayor enemiga del colegio. Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza. _¿Y si aquello hubiese sucedido al revés¿Y si Ron hubiese retrocedido hasta el parvulario y hubiese quedado a cargo de Pansy Parkinson sin tener ella ni la más remota idea?_ Sólo pensarlo le provocó una sensación de pánico inmenso.

-Lo has estropeado todo, Parkinson –dijo entonces el profesor Snape, con un tono de voz tan frío como el viento que le helaba a Hermione las manos –Ahora toda la Orden del Fénix estará buscándolo –con una de sus manos blancas señaló al niño, que seguía paladeando los caramelos tranquilamente en su sillón –y no tardarán mucho en llegar hasta aquí. No es que hayas sido muy cuidadosa ¿Cierto?

Pansy dejó escapar un gemido, y los sollozos fueron ahora evidentes.

-Además la poción no está lista del todo y si el niño la tomara podría quedarse en su estado para siempre... o sufrir una agonía lenta y terriblemente dolorosa cuando su cuerpo creciera a un ritmo anormal... –el tono de voz de Snape era tan indiferente como si hablara del tiempo, y Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de ver a Draco crecer anormalmente y sufrir una lenta agonía. Los brazos de Ron la estrecharon un poco más fuerte.

-¿Crees que deberíamos entrar ahí y sacar al niño? –susurró Ron, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Hermione sintió ganas de besarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sinceramente preocupado por Draco.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que alguno de ellos saliera de la habitación. Snape sigue siendo un mago muy poderoso y Parkinson está desesperada, y podría hacer cualquier cosa –susurró Hermione a su vez.

-O tal vez deberíais entrar ahí dentro y presentar vuestros _respetos_ –sugirió una fría voz masculina tras ellos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el puño de Vincent Crabbe se había precipitado sobre el rostro de Ron, tumbándolo sobre la nieve con la nariz sangrante, y Goyle le dio una bofetada a Hermione que la dejó aturdida mientras el corpulento hombre le quitaba la varita.

Cuando Ron vio cómo golpeaban a Hermione se puso en pie furioso y descargó un violento derechazo en la mandíbula de Goyle, pero antes de que pudiese recuperar su varita, que había caído en la nieve, Theodore Nott lo apuntó con la varita.

-_Petrificus Totalus_

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –la voz de Pansy Parkinson se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta y cuando abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente. –The-Theodore... -balbuceó.

-Pansy... que _placer_ tan inesperado –la voz del hombre era tan fría como la del propio Snape. Hermione luchaba por volver a controlar todos sus sentidos, mientras los brazos de Goyle la sujetaban sin ningún miramiento. Y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy tenía miedo de Nott. Vio las nerviosas miradas que la mujer enviaba dentro de la casa, como si tratar de advertir a alguien, o protegerlo. Y las luces de emergencia se encendieron, de pronto en su cerebro, todas a la vez.

_Draco_.

Pansy estaba preocupada por Draco, y no le hacía _ninguna gracia_ que Nott estuviese allí. Draco Malfoy era un ex mortífago huido de la sociedad, pero también de sus antiguos y viejos _amigos_. Y ellos _no_ estaban allí para celebrar ninguna reunión amistosa.

-Oh, Merlín –balbuceó con voz pastosa Hermione. Theodore Nott se volvió para mirarla, mientras los intentos de Ron de ponerse en pie eran sofocados por Crabbe mediante unas dolorosas patadas en el estómago.

-Oh bravo, señorita Granger, ha descubierto usted enseguida nuestras intenciones. No esperaba menos de usted –Nott se quitó los guantes con una tranquilidad aterradora. –Y me temo que sus preocupaciones están perfectamente justificadas.

-Señor Nott –la voz de Snape, tan fría como la del propio Nott, surgió del interior oscuro de la casa –qué sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape, lamento haber interrumpido su hora del té –Nott observó con indiferencia la varita del viejo profesor de Pociones. –Lamento comprobar que sigue usted siendo "_de los buenos_" –el hombre emitió una risita entre dientes.

-Es sólo que acabo de redecorar la casa y no quiero que me estropee usted los muebles con la sangre.

Nott rió calmadamente, como si de un chiste se tratara.

-Siempre me gustó su sentido del humor, profesor. Pero –y de pronto su tono de voz se hizo más duro –hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar, y usted ya sabe lo que quiero. ¿Va a dármelo?

Snape siguió con la varita alzada y permaneció en silencio. Tras él, Pansy trataba de cubrir al niño con su propio cuerpo. Draco, ahora curioso por todo lo que pasaba alrededor, se había puesto en pie y había visto a Hermione por la ventana, así que ahora trataba de librarse de Pansy y correr hacia la joven.

Directamente a los brazos de Nott.

-¡Draco, quédate ahí! –gritó de pronto Hermione con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y antes de que la mano de Goyle la golpeara de nuevo, vio como los ojos del niño se agrandaban de terror.

Y entonces todo pasó muy deprisa.

Ron se alzó del suelo como un rayo y embistió a Goyle con la cabeza, furioso al ver cómo éste había golpeado a Hermione. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y se enzarzaron en una pelea. Crabbe dudó durante un segundo en ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero decidió tratar de llegar hasta Draco y apuntó con su varita al profesor Snape. _Mala idea_. Crabbe salió despedido hacia el suelo, aunque tuvo tiempo de lanzar un absurdo hechizo de piernas de gelatina que alcanzó al profesor y le hizo perder estabilidad.

Mientras tanto, Nott ignoraba todo a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia Draco. Pansy alzó al niño y tomándolo en brazos echó a correr, aunque éste era una pesada carga y Nott los alcanzó enseguida.

-¡Entrégame al mocoso, Pansy¡No me obligues a matarte! –gritó el hombre.

-¡No! –chilló Pansy, interponiéndose entre el hombre y Draco -¡No pienso dejar que le hagas daño¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Durante cinco minutos, rayos de color rojo, verde y azul cruzaron la estancia, mientras Nott se acercaba más y más a la indefensa pareja que estaba en el suelo y la voz de Pansy gritaba las maldiciones cada vez con menos potencia.

-Ex... expelliarmus –exclamó la chica desde el suelo y con la respiración entrecortada, mientras el sudor se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y su voz se teñía de miedo por el niño que ahora trataba de esconderse tras el sillón.

Nott evitó el embrujo con un simple movimiento de varita. A continuación desarmó a Pansy con increíble facilidad, mientras ésta no podía evitar estallar en sollozos.

-Ridícula chiquilla –escupió Nott, con increíble desprecio. –Llevas un año escondiéndote de nosotros, de _tu familia_ por culpa de ese imbécil de Draco Malfoy, traidor a Lord Voldemort. ¿Y todo porqué?

-Porque.. le quiero –susurró Pansy entre lágrimas. Nott se rió fríamente.

-Ridículo. El amor no existe, Parkinson. El amor sólo nos hace débiles. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora por tu precioso Draco¿Quién va ayudarlo ahora? _Nadie._

-Eso es lo que tú te crees –la voz de Hermione restalló como un látigo en la habitación oscura. La luz rojiza del sol poniente se filtraba por la única ventana y la envolvía como si de un fénix renacido se tratara: con la varita alzada y los pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo, los ojos color chocolate chispeando.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Granger –espetó Nott, dirigiendo su varita hacia ella. Pansy aprovechó que ya no la miraba para deslizarse silenciosamente hacia Draco. –Esto no te incumbe para nada.

-¿Qué no me incumbe? –la voz de Hermione se alzó, irritada –Uno de tus gorilas me ha _abofeteado_, el otro le ha _partido la nariz_ a mi novio y ahora tratas de _matar _a mi niño. Yo creo que sí me incumbe, imbécil.

Un silbido se escuchó desde la puerta, y una silueta se dibujó en la puerta.

-Esa es _mi chica_ –dijo Ron con la voz algo pastosa a causa de la sangre que bajaba por su nariz. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, al saber que estaba tras ella con la varita alzada. –Por cierto, Nott, acabo de dejar inconsciente a ese gorila de guardaespaldas tuyo y la Orden del Fénix en pleno viene hacia aquí. Estás _jodido_.

Ron le guiñó un ojo a Draco, que ahora asomaba la cabecita desde detrás del sillón, y le niño le sacó la lengua al mortífago.

-A la señorita Granger se le ha olvidado añadir que ha roto usted mi tetera favorita –la voz de Snape sorprendió a Hermione a un lado, mientras éste alzaba con un suspiro un pedazo de loza.

Nott miraba con ira hacia las tres varitas, y su mano, que empuñaba firmemente la varita, comenzó a temblar levemente.

Y entonces _sucedió_.

El grito de sorpresa de Pansy, el sonido de una bofetada, el cuerpo de la joven cayendo al suelo, Crabbe surgiendo de la nada y sujetando a Draco mientras Nott gritaba "_Accio Poción_" y antes de que los tres rayos surgieran de las varitas y de que Remus Lupin, Arthur y Charlie Weasley y el mismísimo Harry Potter atravesaran como un rayo la puerta, Nott había vertido más de la mitad de la botella en la boca del niño, que no pudo escupirla toda.

Antes de caer al suelo, Nott sonrió. Y después la voz de Hermione atravesó la estancia, mientras el cuerpo inerte del niño caía al suelo y de su boca salía un pequeño hilo verdoso.

-¡Draco! _¡NOOOO!_

00000000000

_Y hasta aquí podéis leer chicas y chicos! Muahahah que mala soooooooy! Bueno, antes que nada, una explicación: sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero he estado un poco sensible a la luz últimamente por culpa de unos dolores de cabeza, y no podía sentarme al ordenador más de media hora, y así no podía escribir. Además se me ha juntado la vuelta a la universidad y todo lo que ello conlleva: ir, venir, comprar traer... el mismo rollo de siempre, vamos._

_Pero ya por fín he escrito el capítulo, y además estamos muy cerquita de los 150, asi que estoy muy contenta y espero que os haya gustado a todos!_

_Besos para todos y todas y os espero en el último capítulo de todos ok? Rewiewssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_


	9. Secretos

**9-Secretos**

Frío. Y soledad.

Eso era lo que golpeaba a Hermione por dentro, mientras sus pasos nerviosos resonaban en el vacío pasillo de San Mungo. Se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Y tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

Horas.

Llevaba horas (no sabía cuántas) allí esperando. Esperando. Sola.

Ron estaba abajo, encargándose de todo. Sonrió tristemente. Necesitaba que alguien aclarara todo esto con la Orden, con el Ministerio y con todos sus amigos, y Ron se había ofrecido voluntario para hacerlo inmediatamente.

-Yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú sólo encárgate de saber cómo está el crío.

Ella había protestado ("_Pero tienes que curarte¡mira cómo te han dejado esos brutos! Y necesitas una ducha y descanso, Ronald_") pero él no había hecho ni caso. La miró detenidamente y después la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sus manos, grandes y callosas en la espalda menuda de ella la habían reconfortado lo indecible, y deseó perderse allí para siempre, y que nada más importara.

Durante unos minutos ambos estuvieron allí, inmóviles, reconfortándose en su calor; pero lentamente, Ron se separó de ella. Y ella lo dejó ir de mala gana, porque sabía que él tenía que hacer todas esas cosas, pero era egoísta. Era egoísta y quería a Ron allí, con ella, para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo iría bien.

Para que se llevara el horrible frío que ahora la invadía. Porque Draco llevaba mucho tiempo ahí dentro, entre medimagos, expertos en Pociones y herbólogos. Y ella ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo o estaba...

La recorrió un escalofrío, y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. _No, no, nononono. No pienses en eso Hermione Jane Granger._

_No lo pienses_.

Pero aún así las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por la escalera, y la cabeza de Shackelbot apareció de pronto. Hermione se secó los ojos rápidamente con la manga de la túnica, y saludó con la mano. Shackelbott sonrió, y su gran dentadura blanca le dio un poco de esperanza a Hermione.

-Hola chica.

Hermione sonrió, pero frunció el ceño. Sabía que Kingsley Shackelbott era un hombre amable aunque reservado, y no podía ser que estuviese allí para hacerle compañía ni para interesarse por Draco.

-Te traigo compañía.

Hermione abrió los ojos, pero permaneció muda, mientras Pansy Parkinson aparecía por la escalera, avanzaba lentamente y se sentaba en la fila de bancos frente a ella. Miró a Shackelbott, interrogante.

-Está bajo arresto hasta el juicio por pertenencia a los Mortífagos, pero estaba tan desesperada por el estado de Malfoy que hemos decidido dejarla esperar aquí hasta que salgan de ahí dentro –Kingsley echó una mirada hacia la puerta de la cámara sanitaria, después miró a Hermione- ¿Te molesta?

Hermione miró a Parkinson lentamente. Los ojos azules de aquella se posaron en los suyos y ambas se miraron, combatiendo en una guerra silenciosa. Después Hermione sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

-No. No me molesta.

Shackelbott asintió.

-De acuerdo. Entonces me quedaré en la escalera vigilando. Por si acaso.

Los pasos del enorme Auror se alejaron, trayendo el más absoluto silencio. Hermione y Pansy miraron cada una a otro lado, decididas a no mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de flaqueza. La exmortífaga posó sus ojos en el suelo, mientras Hermione se dedicaba a estudiar la ventana. _Bueno, al menos el paisaje no está mal._ La joven suspiró, cansada.

**OoO**

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por entre las cortinillas blancas, y Hermione descubrió, sorprendida, que estaba muy cansada. Los músculos de las piernas se le habían entumecido, y el cuello le dolía horrores. Trató de estirarse, y un horrible "crack" se escuchó procedente de su propio hombro.

-No hace falta que te quedes.

La voz, fría y cansada de Pansy la sorprendió. Se volvió hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, dispuesta para contestar, pero la mujer la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Quiero decir que no creo que él se acuerde de nada de lo que has hecho. Seguirá siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes: antipático, insociable y arrogante. No te va a agradecer que cuidaras de él cuando nadie más quería hacerlo.

Hermione se encontró a si misma sonriendo. –Ese es el Draco Malfoy del que tú estás enamorada ¿verdad?

-Me van los chicos malos –Hermione habría jurado que la otra sonreía, burlona. Hubo otro momento de silencio, pero esta vez ambas miraron hacia la cámara sanitaria. Unas letras grandes y negras decían "Operación en curso".

-¿Cómo fue? –la pregunta escapó de los labios de la chica antes de que pudiera pensar detenidamente que estaba hablando con su peor enemiga del colegio. Pansy frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas, Granger?

-De esto. De Draco Malfoy siendo un niño de 6 años que come caramelos a mi cargo.

Pansy suspiró, y se recostó ligeramente en el asiento.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero tengo una ligera idea.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Hermione esperó, expectante. Ambas jóvenes se miraban, por primera vez en su vida, sin rencor u odio, sino más bien curiosas por saber aquello que no conocían.

-Draco estaba harto de la vida. De _nuestra_ vida –Pansy entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, como si recordara un pasado muy lejano –Siempre huyendo, siempre escondidos, siempre ocultos de todos. Teníamos _miedo_, Granger; miedo a los mortífagos y a los aurores, miedo a cualquiera que no fuéramos nosotros mismo, y a veces incluso ni eso. No podíamos confiar en nadie, no podíamos empezar de nuevo, no podíamos _olvidar_ todo lo que pasó.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro. Recordaba esa sensación, unos cuantos años antes, cuando Harry, Ron y ella habían ido en busca de los Horcruxes, huyendo, ocultos, lejos de todos aquellos a los que amaban. Pansy continuó hablando.

-Sobrevivimos hasta que Draco se enteró de la muerte de su madre –la voz de la joven se quebró, pero se rehízo enseguida –Él... él siempre había estado muy unido a ella ¿sabes? Mucho más que a su padre. Siempre buscó la aprobación del señor Malfoy, pero Narcisa... Narcisa fue la única persona de su vida que realmente lo _quiso_. Y cuando ella murió, en Azkaban, Draco se volvió loco.

Pansy Parkinson se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y Hermione se alarmó instantáneamente. Años de lucha con Voldemort la pusieron en aviso: todo su cuerpo se tensó y su mano izquierda sacó la varita con la velocidad el rayo. Pero Pansy la miró en calma y sacó la mano lentamente del bolsillo.

Hermione no supo si suspirar de alivio o gritarle cuando vio el cigarrillo.

-El tabaco es lo único que me gusta de los muggles –la mujer encendió el cigarrillo con un viejo encendedor, dejó salir el humo por la nariz y continuó hablando –Él comenzó a decir que todo esto no era justo, que esta vida que nos había tocado vivir no era la vida que deberían tener los herederos de dos casas tan nobles y ancestrales como las nuestras, y que todo había empezado a torcerse aquel maldito día de verano en que su padre le hizo jurar lealtad a Voldemort y aquella Marca Tenebrosa apareció por primera vez en su brazo.

-Siempre creí que Malfoy había querido ser Mortífago –Hermione se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que Draco había dejado de ser Draco para pasar a ser Malfoy de nuevo, y sintió un dolor sordo en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pansy emitió un ruido curioso, como un chasquido de lengua.

-Todos daban por sentado que Draco quería ser Mortífago. Incluso _él mismo_. Hasta que tuvo que hacer lo que ellos le pedían. Hasta que su padre dejó de ser un hombre influyente para pasar a ser un convicto, hasta que todos lo señalaban con el dedo, hasta que todos aquellos muertos y peleas y luchas comenzaron a gritar tan alto en su cabeza que tuvo que dejar de dormir. Hasta que tuvimos que huir, y nuestra existencia se vio reducida a un mero _recuerdo_ demasiado doloroso. Y cuando su madre murió, Draco decidió que volvería atrás en el tiempo y cambiaría el pasado.

-¿Qué? –Hermione miró a Pansy con ojos como platos, alarmada -¡Pe-pero eso es imposible¡Es peligroso¡No se debe...!

-¿Crees que yo no le dije lo mismo que tú, Granger¿Crees que no _grité, lloré, ordené y supliqué_ que no lo hiciera? Claro que lo hice. Durante casi un mes. Hasta que creí que lo había olvidado –Parkinson rió bajito, como si de un chiste se tratara –Que idiota fui, tenía que haber sabido que no lo había olvidado. Lo conozco bien, Granger, _mejor que nadie_, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba planeando en mis narices.

La mujer apoyó la frente en el cristal húmedo y frío, y las gotas de la humedad de la noche se reflejaron en su rostro, repentinamente envejecido.

-Era de noche. Volví a aquella inmunda cueva en la que nos escondíamos después de haber comprado comida en el pueblo cercano, y juro que estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera me veía las manos. Y de pronto vi el fuego, encendido. Aquello me alarmó, nunca dejábamos el fuego encendido de noche.

Y él estaba allí, tratando de reconstruir un viejo giratiempo, murmurando cosas de locos y moviendo la varita de forma muy extraña. Grité su nombre, y estiré el brazo para sujetar su mano. Y en ese momento una inmensa bola de energía verde explotó del giratiempo, y la onda expansiva me mandó lejos. Y después todo fue oscuro.

Pansy suspiró, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había permanecido tan atenta a la historia que contaba que había olvidado todo lo demás.

-Cuando desperté él ya no estaba. Supongo que la bola de energía alertó a algún auror, y que cuando llegaron lo encontraron así. Yo caí entre los arbustos, y mi túnica negra me hacía casi invisible. Y cuando volví en mí, no sabía donde estaba Draco. Si estaba vivo. Si estaba muerto. Si realmente había vuelto a... al pasado. Pasé una semana al borde de la locura, registrando cada estúpido lugar que se me ocurría. Hasta que fui a visitar al Profesor Snape, y él me lo contó todo. Le dije que no iba a dejar que Draco se quedara... bueno, contigo.

-Y nos seguiste hasta que tuviste la oportunidad de llevártelo –la voz de Hermione era apenas un susurro. Pansy asintió lentamente.

-No sabía que _ellos_ también lo sabían –murmuró. Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la cámara sanitaria se abrió de par en par y un Medimago surgió del interior.

-¿Familiares de Draco Malfoy?

Las dos jóvenes se miraron detenidamente durante un minuto.

-Sí. Nosotras –la voz de Hermione sonó mucho más convencida de lo que ella misma estaba.

-El paciente está estable, señoras –ambas suspiraron, tranquilizadas. Una oleada de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione –Pero ahora mismo está muy débil y necesita reposo absoluto, así que una sola visita cada vez y nada de cansarlo. Necesita quedarse al menos dos meses en el hospital para que empecemos con la recuperación, ya que sus defensas mágicas están muy bajas y tiene ciertas heridas que convendría vigilar de cerca. Hemos logrado estabilizarlo en una edad concreta, los veintitrés para ser más exactos. Vamos a dejarlo en esta habitación de aquí y recuerden: reposo absoluto.

El medimago se alejó de ellas mientras hojeaba varios informes y un par de pergaminos viejos. El silencio se apoderó del pasillo mientras Hermione agradecía a Merlín la curación de Draco y una sensación de intensa alegría la recorría por dentro. Cuando se volvió hacia Pansy, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba llorando.

-Es sólo-sólo que... –Pansy dejó la frase en el aire, y se secó las lágrimas con la mano. –Creí que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-¿Te importaría que.. que pasara yo primero? Me gustaría verlo mientras aún está dormido –la voz de la joven era tan suave que no estuvo segura de que la muchacha morena la hubiese escuchado. Pero Pansy asintió con la cabeza, muy seria.

Ordenar a su propio cuerpo que se moviese, que pusiese un pie delante del otro y echase a andar fue lo más difícil. Cada paso la acercaba un poco más a Draco Malfoy, y en su interior bailaban las dudas, el dolor, y un profundo sentimiento de cariño.

_Cariño por Draco Malfoy_. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ruidosamente. _Si me hubieran dicho esto hace un mes, les habría mandado derechitos a San Mungo._

Le temblaba la mano cuando la apoyó en el picaporte de la habitación. _Respira, Granger, maldita sea_. Pensó en Ron, en Ron y en su cabello rojo como un atardecer en verano; en Ron y sus manos callosas, grandes y fuertes; en Ron y sus ojos azules, limpios, en los labios suaves y ligeramente ácidos como una naranja de Ron.

Y entró.

**OoO**

Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba allí tumbado, en una enorme cama, dormido. No se diferenciaba mucho del niño travieso y de nariz respingona de pocos días atrás: ahora era más alto, pero igual de delgado, y su expresión al dormir seguía siendo igual de obstinada.

Y sin embargo ya no era Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy y los Black, que después hacía una reverencia, que comía tortitas con sirope y que hacía tartas de arándanos.

Ya _no_ era _su_ niño.

Una intensa sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella. El ahogo que le provocaba saber que había querido a un espejismo, a alguien que no era real y ahora se lo habían arrebatado le impedía respirar, y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en la puerta para no desplomarse en el suelo.

Le había querido, le había protegido, había jugado y bromeado con él, y ahora eso no era más que un espejismo que le provocaba el más inmenso dolor. Sus hombros se agitaban, conteniendo el sollozo que subía por su garganta, y cuando ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y el dolor le parecía insuperable, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y de que (_maldita sea_) ella era una Gryffindor por algo, entonces reunió el valor que parecía haber perdido, y se acercó a la cama.

Las lágrimas humedecían ligeramente la sábana con la que el joven se tapaba. No podía dejar de llorar y deseó que Ron estuviese allí para acariciarle el cabello y murmurar "Shhh no pasa nada".

Alzó una mano y, muy lentamente, con los dedos índice y corazón, acarició el pelo rubio y todavía suave del chico. Las lágrimas fluyeron entonces con más intensidad que antes, y el dolor en el pecho fue tan grande que se apartó de la cama de un salto. Se dio la vuelta entonces, dispuesta a marcharse sin mirar atrás.

-No llores.

No fue su voz lo que más la sorprendió. Una voz un poco ronca, pero con aquel matiz arrogante tan conocido. No, no fue aquello lo que la hizo detenerse, con todo su mundo dando vueltas, girando demasiado deprisa.

Porque la mano de Draco Malfoy había entrelazado sus blancos dedos con los suyos y la retenía ahora, casi imperceptiblemente, igual que había echo un par de días atrás cuando sólo era un niño frágil y asustado.

Lo miró, con los ojos llorosos abiertos como platos, su boca abierta como la de un pez fuera del agua, buscando el aire para respirar.

-Estás horrible cuando lloras, Granger.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se echó a reír a carcajadas. Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchó la risa limpia de la joven rebotando por la habitación, mientras Draco sonreía de medio lado. Hermione apretó un poco su mano y después lo soltó despacio.

-Hay alguien ahí fuera que está deseando verte.

El joven asintió, y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Se miraron fijamente, sin necesidad de decir nada, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones. Y de pronto Hermione notó que el dolor del pecho se había ido, y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Abrió, y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando su voz la sorprendió de nuevo.

-Eh.

Se volvió, a medio camino entre la habitación y el pasillo, sorprendida. Pansy se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Gracias... –y cuando Draco sonrió enseñó sus dientes, blancos y pequeños y unas arrugas se formaron a ambos lados de su rostro. Bajó la voz para que sólo él y la joven pudieran oírlo -...Mirmione.

**OoO**

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shackelbott a Hermione cuando salió de la habitación, dejando a Pansy y a Draco solos y encaminándose al piso de abajo en busca de Ron. Hermione se paró a mirarlo y pareció meditar un segundo.

-Sí –dijo entonces ella, con la voz firme y una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos –Mejor que nunca.

**OoO**

_Bueeeenoooo!! Pues ya hemos acabado, chicas y chicos!! Hasta aquí llegamos y esto es todo!!_

_O no ¬¬ (sonrisita maligna)_

_Todo depende de vosotros._

_¿Os ha gustado¿Os ha sabido a poco¿Quereis un epílogo al más puro estilo Ron/Herm? Pues todo se puede comprar con una buena cantidad de rewiews XD Si me dejáis más rewiews que nunca, si me mandáis montones y montones de comentarios, yo puedo ponerme a ello y escribir un epílogo precioooooooso XD_

_Bueno la verdad es que lo voy a escribir igual porque me da pena dejarlo así, pero bueno.. cuantos mas rewiews más rapidez ;)_

_Así que ya sabéis!!! Nos vemos en el (esta vez sí) último capítulo de Ese Pequeño Gran Problema y gracias por haber estado ahí todo este tiempo!!!_


	10. Epílogo

**10-Epílogo**

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana mientras Hermione Jane Granger terminaba de arreglarse el cabello en un elegante pero desenfadado moño. Sentada delante de un enorme espejo, terminó de sujetar los mechones rebeldes y se deslizó dentro del vestido de satén azul. Estaba a punto de comenzar a pintarse los labios cuando unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Vengo a ver si necesitas... Wow.

El hombre que acababa de entrar quedó congelado, con una mano todavía alzada contra la puerta y la boca abierta. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el halago.

-Ron, cierra la puerta, por favor, hay corriente. Y la boca también.

Ron cerró la puerta y sonrió. Fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer, sin cesar de mirar a Hermione.

-Ginny te va a odiar.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida. -¿Porqué?

-Porque estás muchísimo mas guapa que ella.

La joven se echó a reír suavemente. Le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo y le tiró a la cara el cojín de la silla, que él evitó con facilidad.

-¿Hermione Jane Granger, Doña Prefecta y Premio Anual del Colegio, acaba de sacarme la lengua?

-Oh, deja de decir tonterías ya de una vez, Ronald Billius Weasley Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y ayúdame a abrocharme el vestido.

Ron se puso en pie tan rápido que Hermione creyó que se caería. Se quitó la elegante túnica de gala azul oscuro y la chaqueta, y se quedó en mangas de camisa. Cuando se acercó a ella para ayudarla, casi se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda.

Porque no era buena idea tener a Ron tan cerca, con su suave aroma a limpio y varonil, en mangas de camisa, con el cabello rojo peinado distraídamente, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules profundos que la hacían perderse del mundo entero. No, definitivamente no era buena idea que Ron se acercara a ella y deslizara sus grandes manos sobre la tela del vestido, buscando cada botón con delicadeza, enganchándolo a su correspondiente ojal con una paciencia infinita que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Tampoco era buena idea que Ron fuese subiendo las manos lentamente hacia su cuello, mientras abotonaba el vestido; ni que apoyara los labios en los hombros desnudos de ella, haciendo que cada respiración que exhalaba rozase su piel y le provocase pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-Ron... –trató de quejarse ella débilmente.

-Hmmm.

Notando como el cabello pelirrojo de él le hacía suaves cosquillas en las mejillas, Hermione luchaba por controlar el impulso de darse la vuelta y besar a Ron hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

-Ron... Harry nos matará... –pero Hermione no pudo seguir protestando.

Mientras Ron depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de Hermione y ella trataba de permanecer impasible, las manos de él se posaron en los brazos de ella y comenzaron a acariciarlos suavemente.

-Sabes a chocolate.

Aquello fue como una señal de rendición. Sus sentidos la abandonaron, sus brazos y piernas dejaron de responderle, su mente dejó de funcionar. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, para quedar justo frente a Ron, y lo miró con intensidad durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos. Las manos de Hermione subieron lentamente por el torso del pelirrojo, notando a través de la camisa su pecosa piel. Ron dejó escapar un sonido parecido a un suspiro.

Los dedos morenos de la joven subieron hasta la nuca del chico y acariciaron su pelo describiendo suaves ondas. Las manos de Ron estaban ahora en la cintura de Hermione y apretó el menudo cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, como temiendo que ella se deshiciera entre sus dedos. La nariz aguileña de Ron estaba ahora apoyada en la mejilla de la joven y sus labios recorrían suavemente el camino del cuello a los labios.

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron al fin, fue como si una corriente eléctrica los sacudiera. El cuerpo de Hermione tembló un instante, mientras los labios de Ron se abrían para dejar paso a su lengua, y mientras la necesidad de besarlo crecía más y más, Hermione se descubrió a sí misma desabrochando los botones de la blanca camisa de él.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –consiguió susurrar Hermione entre beso y beso.

-Muy tarde –la ronca voz de Ron contra sus labios la hizo sentirse todavía más vulnerable, y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, los dedos de Ron desabrochaban los botones que habían abrochado tan sólo unos instantes antes, la camisa de Ron cayó a un lado, y ambos habían caído sobre la cama, demasiado ocupados en ellos mismo como para darse cuenta.

Las manos de Ron bajaban peligrosamente por la espalda ahora parcialmente descubierta de Hermione mientras ella cubría de besos el cuello del pelirrojo, cuando...

-¡RONALD, MÁS TE VALE ESTAR YA VESTIDO Y PREPARADO!

La potente voz de la Señora Weasley en el pasillo los hizo dar un respingo. Se miraron, incapaces de decir nada, blancos como el papel. Unos golpecitos se escucharon entonces en la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

-¿Hermione, querida, estás lista? Ginny te espera en su habitación.

Hermione tardó diez segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Emh, esto... s-sí... ahora mismo voy, señora Weasley!

Un suave "de acuerdo" les llegó desde detrás de la puerta, y los pasos de la señora Weasley se perdieron por las escaleras. Un minuto después ambos estallaron en carcajadas, tratando de sofocar la risa para no levantar sospechas.

-Odio a mi familia –murmuró Ron tratando de disimular la risa mientras Hermione escondía la cara sonrojada en su pecho. Ambos se pusieron en pie, y mientras Ron se volvía a vestir completamente, ella terminó de arreglarse y se rehizo el moño que se había deshecho un poco.

Hermione posó la mano en el picaporte, y justo cuando lo hacía girar para abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz de Ron en su oído, en un susurro ronco:

-Seguiremos más tarde...

**OoO**

-¿Me permites este baile?

Ginny se dio la vuelta, sonriente, pero sin deshacerse del abrazo de Harry.

-Empezaba a preguntarme cuando vendría mi querido hermanito a intentar separarme de ti, Harry –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ron le sacó la lengua.

-Creo que para él no es suficiente que estemos casados, Ginny –Ron frunció el entrecejo mientras Harry sonreía –aunque eso no parece importarle tanto cuando es él quien besa a Hermione.

-Oh, cállate, Potter –espetó Ron malhumorado mientras tendía el brazo a su hermana. Harry no pudo contener la carcajada que le bailaba en los labios y observó como su esposa se recogía la falda y bailaba elegantemente con su hermano.

-No me digas que tu mujer te ha dejado solo –la alegre voz de Hermione lo sorprendió.

-Me ha abandonado y se ha ido con su hermano. ¿No es horrible? –Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.

-No puedo permitir que el novio esté aquí parado, así que baila conmigo.

-¡A sus órdenes! –Harry y Hermione se lanzaron hacia donde la musica sonaba y giraron alegremente entre las parejas que allí danzaban: Tonks parecía más tranquila que nunca y la sonrisa en el rostro de Remus nunca había sido tan sincera; los señores Weasley bailaban muy juntos, llenos de felicidad y recordando su juventud; Moody se esforzaba por no pisar el vestido de McGonagall y Fred y Angelina realizaban una especie de danza imposible, llena de giros.

-¿No estarás intentando quitármelo, ahora que ya no puede escapar? –Ginny fruncía el ceño en dirección a Hermione, pero la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar era tan evidente que pronto abrazó a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no, señora Potter –Hermione sonrió y pronto Ron llegó hasta ellos con cuatro copas de hidromiel.

-Por los tres mejores amigos del mundo... y Ginny que se nos pegó y no pudimos quitárnosla de encima.

-¡Ron! –gritó Ginny, furiosa, y Harry intentó contener la risa.

-Déjame intentarlo, Ron –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, y alzó su copa –Por los Potter... y los futuros Weasley.

Cuatro copas entrechocaron tintineantes entre risas.

Mucho rato después, Ron y Hermione charlaban animadamente con Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. La charla era tan animada que pronto se unieron Charlie, el señor Weasley, el profesor Flitwick y George Weasley. Riendo y hablando entre tanta gente, Hermione se vio de pronto conducida hacia fuera del círculo de la charla. Se volvió para ver quién se la llevaba.

-¡Señora Weasley¿Qué...? –preguntó sorprendida, pero Molly puso un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio y guiñó un ojo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró más allá del cercado de la Madriguera, hacia un enorme manzano que crecía cerca de la carretera.

La luz del sol era rojiza, ya que empezaba a atardecer, pero Hermione vislumbró el dorado destello sin ninguna duda. Emitió un pequeño "Oh" y su corazón se aceleró. Miró a Molly y ella le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo. Después le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

Con la luz rojiza tiñendo su vestido de morado, Hermione echó a andar.

**OoO**

-Joder, Granger, ya era hora.

Ladeó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos sobre la gravilla del camino, la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía el polvo de la chaqueta.

-Llevo cuarenta y cinco malditos minutos aquí sentado, esperando a que me vieras. Me duele el culo –protestó.

-Esa lengua, Draco Lucius Malfoy –lo reprendió Hermione con el ceño fruncido y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

-Olvidas que soy el Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy y los Black –los labios del joven se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa –además de Irresistiblemente Guapo y Encantador.

Antes de acabar la frase, los brazos de Hermione ya lo aprisionaban en un cariñoso abrazo. Draco enrojeció visiblemente y trató de zafarse. Hermione le revolvió el cabello con dulzura.

-¡Mirmione! –protestó Draco completamente rojo, y se deshizo de los brazos de la chica. A ella le recordó a Ron por un momento y sonrió.

-¿Has venido a verme? –pregunto ella pícaramente. Draco se puso aún más rojo.

-¡No! –exclamó rápidamente. Hermione alzó una ceja sin poder ocultar la sonrisa –Ehm... esto, bueno, sí... Pero es porque, bueno, porque quería despedirme y eso... Antes de irme, ya sabes.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron con dulzura. Se acercó un paso hacia el chico.

-¿Querías... despedirte¿De mi? –susurró suavemente. Draco se puso ligeramente nervioso.

-Sí bueno, Pansy y yo nos marchamos a Escocia, ahora que ambos hemos acabado con los juicios y hemos sido absueltos y eso... Queremos empezar allí una nueva vida, cambiar de nombre, ser personas nuevas, ya sabes... Y no creo que volvamos a vernos nunca más. Tú y yo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Y sabía que estarías aquí, en la fiesta de boda de Potty y la pequeña de los Weasley. Al fin y al cabo no podías perdértela, es tu mejor amigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaban las hojas que se rozaban con el viento en el pequeño bosque. Ambos se miraban: Hermione de frente, Draco paseando su vista del suelo a la joven.

-Yo... yo... –Draco suspiró y miró a Hermione, esta vez sí, a los ojos. –Te he echado de menos.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó allí parada, mirando al joven con la boca abierta. Y fue Draco quien se acercó a ella con timidez y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza de rubio cabello en el hombro de ella como un chiquillo. Al fin pudo ella reaccionar y lo abrazó dulcemente, con el cariño de una vieja amiga. Permanecieron así un rato, reconfortándose mutuamente con su calor humano. De pronto Hermione notó una humedad en su hombro.

-Draco –exclamó sorprendida, mientras se apartaba -¿estás llorando?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó él, indignado, mientras giraba el rostro para que ella no pudiera verlo -¡Por supuesto que no, Granger, que-que tonterías¡Cómo te atreves a...¡Claro que no!

Ella rió en silencio. Permanecieron así un rato más.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Draco de pronto, y por la tristeza de su rostro ella comprendió que no quería despedirse.

-Claro –la joven trató de sonreír y le tendió el paquete de la señora Weasley envuelto en un pañuelo–Molly me ha dado esto para ti, por cierto.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron al abrirlo. Pegó un enorme bocado y le habló a Hermione con la boca llena.

-Nadie hace tarta de arándanos tan deliciosa como Molly. También la he echado mucho de menos a ella –añadió sonriente.

-Puedes volver a por más cuando quieras, estoy segura –aseguró Hermione.

-Me gustaría mucho. Lo intentaré –aseguró el joven. Ambos volvieron a mirarse en un silencio cómodo.

-Hazme un favor ¿quieres? –peguntó Draco muy serio –Molesta a Weasley por mí durante un rato.

Ella se echó a reír, aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos: -Hecho.

-Cuídate mucho, por favor –susurró él, y alzó la mano como si fuese a acariciar la mejilla de la joven, pero en el último momento retiró la mano con rapidez, y retrocedió un paso, alejándose de Hermione. Ella comprendió que se iba a desaparecer.

-¡Espera! –le echó los brazos al cuello y ya no pudo impedir que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. Y entonces, con la suavidad de una madre, Hermione depositó un beso en la mejilla de Draco –Sé feliz –susurró.

Justo después de apartarse, y un segundo antes de que él se desapareciera, Hermione vio cómo el rostro de Draco se bañaba en lágrimas mientras susurraba un simple "adiós".

El adiós que surgió de los labios de Hermione se perdió en el viento de la tarde.

**OoO**

La puerta del apartamento de Hermione se abrió con un siniestro chirrido, mientras ella y Ron entraban.

-Merlín, estoy horriblemente cansada.

-Sí, yo también. Y ni siquiera le he pegado a Potter por casarse con mi hermanita.

Hermione sonrió mientras miraba a Ron con reprobación. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos. Ron se sentó a su lado y comenzó a masajearle los pies.

-¿Era Malfoy? –preguntó de repente el pelirrojo -¿El que estaba en el manzano?

Los ojos de Hermione se perdieron en el fuego. Asintió con la cabeza, simplemente. Ron no dijo nada más. Al cabo de un rato, ella se puso en pie pesadamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –reprimió un bostezo –Buenas noches.

Aún no había andado ni dos pasos cuando sintió como si la alzaran del suelo.

-¡Ron¿Qué...? –trató de protestar, cuando se dio cuenta de que él la llevaba como si fuera sólo una niña. Ella rodeó el cuello de Ron con sus brazos para sujetarse bien y él pasó uno de sus brazos por bajo de las rodillas de Hermione.

-Ah no, Señorita Sabelotodo, ni lo sueñes –la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en su rostro pecoso la hizo reír –Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente, tú y yo...

El fuego todavía crepitaba suavemente cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos.

**Fin.**

Y eso es todo, ahora sí. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría que mis últimas palabras en este fic que ha sido hecho con tanto cariño fueran para vosotros, mis queridísimos lectores, porque sin lectores no hay historias. Y ahora un abrazo, un beso de chocolate y un nos veremos pronto a:

**Hollie17, lunnarys, klass2008, Natalia Ganger, Ana, Faithfrv, Mely Weasley, kornaMenta,, sel, avaly3, raiju, dana fox weasley, sonylee, ginn, Belu, IloveWeasleys, beba salinas, Annie, .DeadButterfly., Dafne13, LilGranger, Policp Malfoy, natty, Marieru Takaishi, Alma-del-Alma, pinklongbottom, Earwen Neruda, cervatilla, Ekishka, tridjia, biank Radcliffe, zaimadden, Verona d'Ascoli, Manzanita Roja, Hermy Evans, kmmy, Piby Weasley, norah, Poseí Dish, nue, Nath Solitude, Rosely, isabella riddle, Merodeadora-Chii, CoNnY-B, gracielle, Maytelu, atenea queen, -Demeure-, amsp14, Camille Nathair, RociRadcliffe, Tania Stratmann, harrymaniatica, Moon98, alesiiiiiita, Darkun Motomiya, pilipotter, Fran Granger PW, alexandra, yo, Arkham Moon, Salazar Lestrange, fda., Roci, labru252, Arsani, anabella black, atzweasley, karinita1919(karem y johanna), beautycien hp, Cissy Cardbuge, kathy, trinity, fabiana, maria paz, Antea, xAnabellaMalfoyx, anaterasu, HauntedCris, Lipi Weasley.**

Os quiero tanto a todos casi tanto como al chocolate y a los merodeadores ;).

(Por cierto: DEJAD REWIEWS DE DESPEDIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! QUE YA SON 200!!!!)


End file.
